Princess of star
by mysticmoon24
Summary: What happens when Bella looses her daughter in a crowd and finds her in the arms of Prince Edward? Watch as she faces her country, the world, and the paparazzi in this adventure! I got this idea from E.C. Cullen's story My Little Princess. ExB BxE
1. Lost

This is my first fanfiction that really has any promise.

I don't own twilight. If I did I would've probably locked Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Jacob, and Seth in my room and kept them to myself!!!!

To avoid anymore confrontations, about plagarism and the idea of copying stories, I have decided to give to state where i get my ideas from. I recieved the idea from E.C. Cullen's story, _My little princess._ This story idea is not mine and I am not intending on taking her idea word for word. In case you don't believe me, read on and find out. But in honesty, you should read hers too.

There have been too many authors notes and I'm tired of dealing with this. So, credit for the beginning idea, goes to _E.C. Cullen_

The plagiarism war is over!!!! This is a statement by E.C. Cullen: Her exact words!!

"mysitcmoon24 has my permission to continue on with this story. No more

reviews, hate email, etc. about how she is plagiarizing. We worked it out and

she is the sweetest and most professional fan I have met.

Read her story and enjoy it, but no need to flood her with reminders of how

she took my story...already you should be able to tell she's made it her own.

Her dedication and love for it alone proves that.

mysticmoon24 has my support...please support her, too!

E.C. Cullen"

There you have it! What's done is done! Enjoy!!!

* * *

"Mommy can we watch the parade?" a little voice called from down the hall

The names Isabella, Bella for short. I have a little daughter named Aria. I love my daughter with all my heart. I love being a mother, she deserves a good one. _I_ do the best I can, because of what we've been through. The only way I could make her life complete… is if she had a father. Technically she does have one…but I'm not going to go into that. My daughter looks a lot like me. She has my curls. Her father's dimples. That's the only thing I can thank him for. Now she looks even cuter. I really shouldn't be holding this bent up emotion inside of me. It's ok though. Her skin is slightly darker than mine.

I could hear her choice from her room. We still lived with my dad, Charlie. I didn't know where else to go. Charlie's the head lawman around. He's gone. He had to get up even earlier to cover today's parade. Yup it's Saint Marcus' day. Our great hero and blah blah blah. It's usually used to scare children to not wander the streets. It's the 21'st century! Geez!

"Momma!!! Momma!!!" I looked up from my book. It was about a girl named Marie who fell in love with a vampire named Anthony. It's really good. I wonder if I'll find love.

"Yes, my little Aria?" She was sitting on the foot of my bed

"The parade's starting?"

I sighed. I can read another day. This was her favorite holiday. "What do you want to eat?"

"What else?!" Here it comes, "LUCKY CHARMS!!!!!!!!"

Of course. Favorite cereal+ Favorite holiday= Sugar rush for the single mommy.

I went to our small kitchen. I poured her cereal. I saw a pink and frilly sticky note attached to the refrigerator. It read:

_Dear Bells,_

_Sorry Bells, but I kinda drank it all.  
You know, got to cover the parade!  
Now before you blow  
a fuse, there should be enough money to buy more on the kitchen table.  
I know how much Aria enjoys her lucky charms.  
Such a cute girl. Well I gotta run. Hopefully that money  
will be enough to satiate her highness's dairy high have Fun buying milk!_

_Love ya kid,  
Charlie_

Ah Charlie I can always count on him. Buying the milk and getting home in time should be fairly easy. Telling Aria……here comes the hard part.

"Aria sweetheart?" I said as I walked into the living room. Being nice at the beginning helps this go by a lot easier.

"Hm?" she turned around.

Her face went from a look of distraction to concern. She's probably wondering about her cereal.

"Grandpa Charlie drank all the milk. Could you try to have some without it?" I got my hopes up. Maybe she could! I could go back to bed and read about the gorgeous Anthony. Some girls have all the luck

"No momma!" she pouted. Oh boy. "The milk's the only way to make the pit-chures app—ap? Oh! Appear!"

"Well we're going to go and buy some." She got off the couch

"But I'm gonna miss the pah-wade!!!!" she whined

"Now you stop that. Did you forget that the market is across from the grandstand?"

"Oh." She said putting on her coat "what's a grand stand?"

Hmm. How do I explain this to a 4 year old girl? A big box. The place where royals sit? Ooh I know!!!!

"It's a big box where King Carlisle and his family sit."

"And I'm gonna see them all?"

"Yup."

"I wanna see Princey Edward!" I wanted to see him too.

The commercials were about to start. Before they did I saw a glimpse of our royal family. Queen Esme was splendid. She was the most kindhearted Queen ever. She reminds me of snow white. King Carlisle was handsome. In my book, he was right at the top with the Americans Brad Pitt and Tom cruise. Err…somewhere. Prince Emmett, the eldest came into view. On his arm was the newly crowned Princess Rosalie Hale. Princess Alice…the youngest, was my age and on her arm was Sir Jasper Whitlock, her soon to be married. Then I saw_ him_. I sighed, taking in all of Prince Edward's perfection. That sigh quickly changed to a hiss when I saw who or _what _was on his arm.

Lady Tanya Denali. She's the eldest daughter of three. Ladies Tanya, Irina, and Kate are the children of Lord Eleazar and Lady Carman. All three were blond. They got none of their parent's traits. How I don't know. The arrangement was put together by King Carlisle. While Edward was off in Germany doing some political crap. She grabbed onto him tighter and he winced. Only slightly, but it was a wince. He has to keep up the royal pretences.

"I don't like Lady Tanya" said Aria angrily "I call her a poop head."

I wanted to call her so much more than a poop head but eh I've got a 4 yr old in the room.

"Momma come on!" said Aria, apparently getting over her I hate Tanya business.

I packed her in the car. It was a blue Camry. I buckeled her in then sped off to the market. We bought the milk. The lines were surprisingly long. I was just buckling Aria in when she said:

"Momma can we watch the pah-whade?" she pouted

"Sure Aria. Come on!"

* * *

We watched until the end of the parade. I met up with Charlie on his break. I asked him to take the milk home for us. The floats were extravagant. I held Aria's hand the entire time. The crowd behind us was huge. If we got separated… I might never find her again. Trumpets blared. All eyes turned to king Carlisle.

"Friends," he said "Thank you for spending St. Marcus day with us." He went behind the Grandstand to his awaiting family.

The crowd dispersed. I reached down to pick up Aria. My hands grabbed nothing but air. Where was she?!!!?!!!?!!!?

"Aria?! ARIA!?!?!?!" I screamed frantically

My poor girl. I started running. I didn't know where I was going, but I could feel that she was near the Grandstand. You could call it Mother's intuition. I scanned the heads next to the Stand. Blond, Black, Caramel, Brown, Bronze.

Wait.

_Brown? _

_Bronze???_

I pushed my way through the crowd of people. I saw her face.

"Aria." I breathed.

But then I stopped dead cold at where she was.

I had found my daughter. But she was in the arms…

Of Prince Edward.

Read and review!! I'ts that green and white thingy at the bottom please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Red Utopia

Oh my god!!!!! Thank you guys so much!!! This has only been out a day and I have 10 reviews so far!!!! Just to show my appreciation, here is another chapter!!!!!!

I don't own twilight. I don't even own the little quotes there are from the movie "Ever After". I love that movie!!! Go watch it!!!!!

---

Last time:

I pushed my way through the crowd of people. I saw her face.

"Aria." I breathed.

But then I stopped dead cold at where she was.

I had found my daughter. But she was in the arms…

Of Prince Edward.

---

Now:

Prince Edward! Oh my freaking God!!! He was murmuring to her quietly. She looked to have been crying.

"Aria?" I called again. She looked up and pointed at me.

"Is that your mother?" he asked her. His voice was the finest velvet!!!! She nodded.

He set her down. She ran to me before I could blink. My arms were open and waiting. She latched herself to me so tightly that if she didn't have four year old strength I'd be dead by now. She started sobbing into my chest. I soothed her, rubbing circles on her back.

"Mommy!! I'm so-so-so sorry!!!!"

"It's alright Aria baby… I'm here." I didn't realize that Prince Edward was staring at me until she quieted.

"Thank you your highness, for watching my daughter." I nodded deeply not wanting to alert Aria.

"It was no problem. I love children…Miss…?"

"Uh Isabella, sire. I prefer to be called Bella though."

"Miss Bella, how—,"

"Edward!" We both turned to the right to see a short pixie like girl run—or dance for that matter, up to us.

"Ah… Alice" He was right. Princess Alice!

"Princess!" I nodded.

She seemed to eye carefully, Aria in my arms.

"What is it dear sister of mine?" Prince Edward asked.

She laughed. It sounded like bells. "Mother told me to tell you to hurry up after you are done with your…friend" I may be wrong but I could swear I'd seen her wink. I couldn't let her think badly of me!

"I'm not his—," Aria put her hand over my mouth. What was she doing!?

"I'll tell mother you'll be right along." She smiled, laughed, turned around and danced away.

"Yeah you do that." I heard him mutter

"Your highness," I said, not wanting to make him uncomfortable, "Perhaps I should leave." I turned to go.

"No wait!" He grabbed my arm "Sorry."

"It's alright. I expect you do not converse with many peasants."

He looked like he was about to say something when Aria tapped my shoulder.

"Mommy?"

"Yes princess?"

"Um, can I go play with Lena, Remy and Ethan? I see them over by the park. Ms. Meyer is watching them."

"Sure sweetheart."

Mrs. Meyer is the mother of Lena and Ethan. Remy is the son of our neighbor Leah. She skipped to her friends. Stephenie waved at me. I waved back.

"So what were you saying?" the prince asked. I turned to him.

"Nothing. Shall I leave?"

"No. But perhaps you could tell me about yourself."

Uh-unh. I don't need pity from a prince.

"I don't think that would be best."

Are you being coy or do you refuse to tell me about yourself"

"Yes—and no" I stammered

"Then perhaps I could call on Mrs. Meyer so I can learn about you from her."

I was shocked

"The prince has red utopia" **(A/N: utopia means paradise. She's saying that he's living in a fake paradise)**

"I find it sentimental and dull. What were you saying before?"

"Nothing. It's just that I suspect you don't really speak to most common people."

He laughed "Well naturally, no"

Again. Shocked.

"It's just that the life of the everyday rustic bores me. I don't—"

"Excuse me sire but there is nothing natural about it"

I thought about my friend Chelsea who had to work her entire life to make ends meet. This guy get's everything handed to him on a silver platter.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I mean that…a country's character is defended by its every day rustics as you call them, they are the legs you stand on and that position demands respect. Not—,"

"Am I to find that…" his eyes smoldered. Whether this was consciously or subconsciously I didn't know. "You think I'm arrogant?"

"No…yes…but,"

"Edward?" a motherly like voice called. A caramel haired woman stepped from the shadows. A blond man right behind her. Please tell me it's not…

"Ah…Mother," Edward said. "Hello Father. How are you?"

Crap. How long had they been standing there? Did they hear what I just said? I am so dead.

"Hello son" King Carlisle said "Who is this?"

**(I was going to end it here! But I decided to be nice.)**

"My name is Isabella Swan Your Majesty"

"But she prefers to be called Bella" Prince Edward said with a grin

"Is that—," the Queen started but she was cut off.

"BELLA!!!"

I turned to see a tall curly haired man running towards me. Charlie

"What is it dad!?"

"It's Aria." He was breathing heavily.

"What happened? Is she okay?" asked the Queen and to my surprise Prince Edward.

"I'm not sure, Bella, Majesties… I found her in the park crying. Steph, Lena, Ethan and Remy were trying to get to her to stop."

I turned to the three royals. They all had anxious expressions on their faces.

"I'm sorry to—," Queen Esme held up her hand.

"It's alright dear. As a matter of fact, we'll go with you."

I took off. Not really running but moving a hell of a lot faster than walking. I saw Steph by the slide. I heard sniffles coming from under it. From what I saw Ethan was trying to get her to smile. Lena and Remy were helping him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'm really not sure. One minute it was the four of them playing then it was six then 4 again and Aria started crying."

"What do you mean 'four then six'?" asked the queen

"I think it was Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley's two daughters that came over, Majesty."

"Tiffany and Brittany" I sneered

"Aria?" I called.

"Mommy?" she poked her head out from under the slide.

"I'm here. What happened?"

"Tiff and Britt said that" more sniffles, "Everyone hated me cuz I don't have a daddy. They said I'll never get one eider"

"Now sweet heart that's not true. I love you, and Charlie loves you and Lena, Ethan and Remy are your best friends. Now if you say you're not loved then I don't know what that is."

I picked her up and walked over to the park bench. And continued to console her. I heard Steph telling the royals what happened to me a long time ago. I tried not to listen but I couldn't help it.

"And the father?" Queen Esme asked

"Don't know. Frankly, I really don't care. Whoever is crazy enough to leave that poor child is just sick. Bella's the nicest person I've ever met."

"I never would've guessed. When she was talking to me earlier she had such a fiery spirit." Said Prince EDWARD!

"Yeah…wait? When was she talking to you? What did she say." said King Carlisle

"In all honesty, she called me arrogant and said I had red utopia."

Steph laughed "Utopia… that was the first book her dad got her for her birthday."

"Yeah" Charlie said, "She's impossible to shop for."

"What about the child?" asked the King?

"She should be fine," said Steph

Queen Esme said "I'd like to ask Bella something. Bella?" what did she want to ask me?

I got up with aria on my hip. "Yes your majesty?"

"I'd like to know if you and Aria would like to come over to the castle tomorrow."

"You know, Rosalie and Emmett have a daughter that is around Aria's age. She's 6. I'd bet they'd like to play together." Prince Edward said with a grin.

"Of course."

Aria raised her head to look at the Queen for the first time. "Mommy was right!" she whispered

"What did Mommy say?" asked the Queen motherly-like

"Mommy told me that if she ever got a chance to meet you it'd be like meeting Snow White!!!"

We all laughed.

"Steph can you give the Queen my address and phone? I kinda have my hands full."

"Sure B."

_Isabella Swan  
Home: 555-424-2463  
Cell: 1-437-986-2073  
17-18 Forks St_

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow Bella."

"It truly was an honor meeting you madam, and you sire."

"What about me?" asked the Prince, a hurt expression on his face.

"Well, I would hardly call our meeting a pleasurable encounter."

Everyone stared…in the entire park.

"Why not?"

"Since all I did was practically scold you."

To my surprise he laughed.

"Ms. Bella you are unintentionally funny. Mom, I bet the rest of the family is waiting for us so we better go."

"I agree." Said the king

"It was a pleasure meeting you Bella" said Edward

They all walked away to their limo. Steph squealed beside me.

"What?"

"I just realized something. Tanya was waiting inside the limo!"

"So…"

"He probably left her…to help you!!!"

"Maybe."

"Girl, you are in for the ride of your life!"

I considered that.

"Hey Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"I might need you to help me choose outfits for Aria."

"You got it babe! Just let me drop Lena off to Leah and Jacob…" **( I totally support that pairing by the way.)**

**---**

The next day I was dressed, so was Aria and we headed off to something bigger than we ever dreamed.

---

**That, my friends is not actually a part of this chapter. It is however a summary of the beginning of the next chapter, as an incentive to review!**

**Oh check out my profile. There is a poll on who the father of Aria should be. If it's not there then try again tomorrow. You can vote for 2 guys. If you have any questions about anything! Me, the story, or any other stories, then please pm me or ask me in a review! You can ask me ANYTHING!!! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Authors note

Yeah…I know I hate authors notes…. But I just gotta put this one up. I noticed that hardly anyone has reviewed, or anything. I mean no questions, no nothing. I mean you guys didn't even do the poll. It's the reviews that make the story people! Not the author…well I do but whatever. I jut want to thank all my reviewers. Their bold and italicized if they reviewed both chapters. One or the other if they didn't and only did the second one. Anon. stands for anonymous.

Random (odd name… anonymous reviewer)  
_**HersheyKis85**_  
NicNacCola  
BlueEyes117  
You-won't-see-an-iguana-here (I love your name!! It's so funny!)  
HeavenlyAngel34  
agentxx (weird…anon)  
outsetislander  
princess-cutipie-89 (AW!!! CUTE!!!!!)  
Mrs. Hale123 (You are mistaken. I am Mrs. Hale!!! Jasper is mine!!!)  
twilightreader (subtle straight to the point)  
kesleygirlyahoo .com (you should sign up!! Anon.)  
_flower123 _(cute.)_  
SkaterKatie246  
x3EmberMuffin  
4Edward's-Eyes-Only_ (oooh what is? ;D)

Thank you for your beautiful reviews, and to everyone who has put me on their list. You guys are the best. Just one question. Should I try my hand at Edward POV? Starting from when they left the park? Or should I just ya know, go along with the story. Only seven people went on my poll!!! Come on you guys. The story depends on this. First person to review gets home made chocolate and cookies... 1,000,000,000 of them. Let me know if I can make any improvements. You know there are going to be several quotes from ever after and I want to be sure that the story is modern enough. Guys help me! Ask me ANYTHING!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!


	4. Future, unsettling, gossip

**Thank you to all my b-e-a-u-ti-ful reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!! (That's a little spelling for ya.) You all made me feel so much better after my emotional breakdown. I just want to say thanks to anyone who reviewed with those comforting words especially **

**nation108  
Red Bull gives you Wiiings  
you-wont-see-an-iguana-here  
You guys are the greatest! It's because of these awesome reviewers that I am continuing this story. You guys get 1,000 cookies!!!!!!!!......I just have to bake them first… I tried to make this chappie extra long for you guys!!!!!!**

**Umm…to answer a question that was asked, they're not in England. I probably should've put up that this was AU. They are in my own country that I made up. Any names would be a big help!**

**I'm gonna stop talking.  
Oh and thanks for you-wont-see-an-iguana-here for the name!!! It's not going to be in this chapter but the next one!**

**Disclaimer: Dude…would Stephenie Meyer even have the **_**word**_** disclaimer up here?!**

----

"Bella I saw you!!" a voice squawked from my phone. I was in the back seat with Aria very deeply under. We had gotten something to eat at Charlie's favorite restaurant, The Lodge. We were just on our way home. Charlie was driving my car.

"What do you mean Jess?" I asked

"I mean I saw you talking to _him_!"

"Who Jessica?" I said knowing very well who.

"The freakin' GOD of society! _The_ Prince Edward Cullen!!!"

"Oh. Him." I said very blasé

"_Him!" _she said, mocking me. "What did you talk about?"

Ah Jessica. Always being a pain in the butt, trying to get the best gossip. Geez!

"I'm not sure, a lot of stuff."

"DETAILS!!!!"

"You want details, I'll give you details" My voice became hard and icy. "Tell your kid to keep the hell away from Aria"

"Uh…Bella?" She paused. "C-can I call you back?"

"Sure…take your time"

Stupid girl… I hate her. When we reached the house I pulled Aria from the car and carried her into the house. I put her in her bed. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. My ringer Claire De Lune came on. Charlie looked at me questioningly 'Jessica' I mouthed

"Hello?" I said

Charlie mouthed to me 'put it on speaker.' I did.

"Yeah Bella I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know what you mean"

"You know very well what I mean Jessica!!!" I growled harshly.

"Yes Jessica." Charlie interrupted calmly. "You and Ms. Lauren know exactly what we're talking about."

"Chief Swan?" Jessica and a new voice in the background said. _Lauren._

"Rumor has it," He continued "You and Jessica tormented my grandchild. Right Lauren?"

"What?" her nasally voice exploded "I don't know what the heck our talking about. My daughter didn't even go to the park today."

"Well she had to. The parade, remember!!!!" I hissed.

"I don't remember watching her!" they both sneered

"My point exactly. Where the hell do you get off making my kid cry!? Are you freakin' demented!?"

"Bella calm down, you're overreacting." Dad said "Jessica, I want to see you and Mrs. Crowley at the police station tomorrow. This is for child endangerment, since Mrs. Crowley doesn't even remember watching her own daughter! "

"And he says I'm overreacting." I muttered

Charlie nodded.

"Look Jess. I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap now .I'll talk you tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow afternoon"

"After your date with the prince?" she said her voice thick with implications.

"Shut up. You really don't want to mess with me tonight."

"What-ever. Bye Cinderbella."

I snapped the phone shut and collapsed on the couch. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes.

"What date?"

I opened my eyes with a groan.

"I'm not sure what you mean." I tried at innocence. I opened my eyes wide, and reamed my curls around my face.

"Don't give me that look Bells. You inherited that look from me."

"Crap."

"So, what date?"

"It's nothing…the queen invited me and Aria to the palace tomorrow."

"Will Prince Edward be there?" he asked accusingly

"OH MY GOD!!! DAD!!! HE'S A PRINCE FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I stalked towards my room, but be for I closed my door I heard him mutter,

"Yeah…a guy prince." I ignored that.

----

I woke up the next morning with an unsettling feeling. I think somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that something is going to happen today. I'm not sure what…man do I wish I could see the future like Anthony's sister Mary.

I was still trying to piece together my thoughts when I was suddenly flying off my bed and onto the hard cold floor. I closed my eyes and feigned hurt…not that hard for me.

"Oww…" I was going to say more but I got punched in the gut… or landed on by someone that's just over 3 ft.

"Mommy get up pweese?!!!?" I opened my eyes.

"Why exactly?" I said. I just wanted to see if she remembered

"Cause', today we gonna meet Queenie Esme!!!!" Good…she didn't forget.

"Oh…I see… Well you can't meet her in your pajamas can you?"

"Nuh-uh!" She giggled

I picked her up, and we went to pick out some clothes.

--

I have to say I looked pretty good. It _is _July; we are in the midst of summer, so I say, why not! I was wearing a blue and white polka-dotted sundress. It was slightly haltered (on profile). Enough so I could keep appeal yet casual to be worn around the king and queen. Wait…Appeal?!?! Who exactly was I trying to appeal? It couldn't be…but could it? No. He's engaged.

"_Yeah…a guy prince." Charlie had said._ Impossible. I couldn't be! But his eyes…his hair…his muscles!!! No! I will not!

Aria was wearing a sleeveless blue and white striped ensemble, with a little heart necklace to match (On profile), with white sandals with silver buckles. I was just brushing her hair when there was a knock at my door.

"Bella?" the voice asked.

"Yeah dad?" He poked his head in.

"If you want, I could drive you to the palace"

"Of course you can…"

"Cool, so whenever you're ready Bells."

I figured that I was as ready as I'll ever be. Charlie held Aria's hand when we got to the door. The phone started ringing just as I walked out. Charlie looked at me suspiciously.

"Don't worry Dad. It's probably Jessica." I said exasperated. He nodded and walked out.

"Jess, I said I'll call you—,"

"I'm not Jess." I recognized that voice immediately.


	5. A queen to see

Awesome reiviews guys!!! Um… I did get a suggestion to make my chappies longer so I tried my bestest! Um… thanks for all the constructive criticism. I'll stop talking now… The name of my country is called Zahndra. It's been boiling in my head for some time. It's between Spain and India…somewhere over there. Oh and Bella is 24. She had Aria when she was 20. She finished college and everything too. She has a job and is on leave, because of the holiday. St. Marcus day, in my country is a week-long celebration. Here it is!!!!

Edward: 25  
Alice:24  
Jasper: 25  
Emmett: 26  
Rosalie: 34 just kiddin' she's 26

PPS: Disclaimer: Seriously guys. Would Stephenie really be writing on _**Fan Fiction?**_ I think not.

_Last time:_

_I figured that I was as ready as I'll ever be. Charlie held Aria's hand when we got to the door. The phone started ringing just as I walked out. Charlie looked at me suspiciously._

"_Don't worry Dad. It's probably Jessica." I said exasperated. He nodded and walked out._

_I went to the kitchen to get the phone. _

"_Jess, I said I'll call you—,"_

"_I'm not Jess." I recognized that voice immediately._

_

* * *

_"You! I yelled

"Geez babe, I would've come up with somethin' a little more cheerful. Maybe : 'Hello, how are you?' or maybe 'It's so nice to hear you again" his voice sounded friendly, but even a deaf man would be able to detect it's double meaning.

"I'd say it was nice…but then I'd be lying" I hissed through clenched teeth

"Ah…same old Bellsy."

"Don't call me that! I said I never wanted to here your voice again!"

"I'm not making promises I can't keep."

"_Oh please!_ If anyone is making promises they can't keep it's me. I promised not to hunt you down like a dog and skin your sorry little hide! But I am so close…You are so lucky……you don't even know it." I held venom in my tone.

"Ouch baby, you know what I always say, violence is never the answer." He sounded superior.

"_Since when do you __**ever **__say that!?! _James, your whole life revolves around violence…" **(How many of ya'll thought it was Jacob, raise hands!)**

"Now that's not—,"

"Shut up with your lies… I've heard too much of them in my lifetime… To think that I ever believed in you! I was a fool. A young fool…"

"Ah…so young…but you had to help your mother didn't you?" he said. I could just picture the smirk on his face. You'd need a flame thrower to get it off. Not a bad idea…

Then his words hit home… All the memories that I wished would never surface did and I was drowning in them. Drowning like never before… I was young and stupid…and he tricked me…but it was fine. _She_ was fine. I hadn't realized that I was crying. Quick, silent tears ran streaming down my face, like water from a faucet. I was drowning in them too.

"How _**dare**_ you bring up such a thing!!!" I growled at him

"Now…I figured you needed a little reminder before you get way in over your head"

"What are you—?" I started to say, but it was too late…he was gone. Like last time…

I sat there, delirious. It wouldn't be long before Charlie would come looking for me. I couldn't let him see me like this, so I ran quickly in the bathroom and dried my tears. Later, when I came out I was presentable. I was halfway out the door when the phone rang again. What does he want now!!!!

I picked up the phone and said, "Listen James! I said to—,"

"I'm not James." OH COME ON!!! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!!!!?

"P-prince Edward?"

"Yes, 'tis I!" he laughed, sounding like a middle ages courtier. If he minded my anger, he didn't seem affected. "I just want to tell you that you friend Steph, will be here at the palace with you, with 3 children, do you know who they are?"

"Yeah, her kids are Lena and Ethan. Remy is the son of my next door neighbor, Leah."

"Oh…I knew that." We both laughed… obviously he didn't.

"Their Aria's best friends, they've know each other since they were born. Why is she coming?"

"My mom thought it'd be nice for you to have some companions in a 'strange and frightening new place' as she puts it. Your only coming for a visit right? Geez you'd have thought she was asking you to move in! How—," he paused "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"Reporters." There was menace in his tone, a hiss in his words and a growl in his throat.

I laughed. "Is his highness not photogenic?"

"This isn't funny!" he snapped.

I'd offended him.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Remorse was evident in my tone.

"No…no, I'm sorry I yelled. It's just that…they aren't coming to the palace…"

So he wasn't upset with me! But…

"Oh…where are they going exactly?"

"To your house" Oh crap.

"Are you about to leave?"

"I was but—,"

He cut me off, "Good. Stay there."

"Why exactly?"

"I'm sending a limousine to get you."

"That's not nessecary your hi—," Then the line went dead.

Why does this always happen?

* * *

"Bella?" a voice asked from behind me. "who was it?" suspicion dotted his tone

I truned slowly "It was…Prince Edward" I didn't want to tell him about James. He had enough to worry about.

"Let me guess. He said you couldn't come." His suspicion changed to mild fury.

"No. Dad, don't be so judgemental. He said Steph's coming. Along with RELA. He also said that word got out about Aria and me seeing the Queen so he's sending a limousine to get us."

RELA is the nick name that All three of us parents gave to Ethan, Remy, Lena, and Aria. It's in order of age and height.

"Oh… I guess that's fine. Can I still come with?"

"I don't see why not." I smiled and gave my dad a hug.

"Aw Bells," his face became red

An excited squeal came from the living room. "Oooh!! A limbo's outside!!!"

We both chuckled and made our way to the cutest member of our family. When I walked in Aria was holding her doll Nessie, and jumping up and down like a maniac. Why? I quickly knew the answer. While I was getting dressed Charlie must've given her Lucky Charms. He was going to pay.

I turned to him. He shrugged sheepishly and said, "She pouted. What can you expect?"

"Tomorrow, I'm going to feed her lucky charms for breakfast, lunch, and whenever she wants. Then I'll go out to the store, guess who will be watching her? You that's who." I said. I really wasn't gonna do it.

"MOMMY!!!THERE'SALIMBOOUTSIDEWITH4BIGGUYSSURROUNDINGITANDAMANINABLACKSUITANDLOTSANDLOTSANDLOTSANDLOTSOFPEOPLES!!!!" she said with more excited squeals. Oh yeah, Charlie was going down.

"Shh.. calm down…" she did but she was vibrating on the couch "tell me what you said before."

"I said, 'Mommy, there's a limbo outside with 4 big guys around it and a man in a black suit and lots and lots and lots of peoples!!!!!!!!" by the end of that sentence, she was jumping around. How was I going to calm _this _down? Just then the door rang. My salvation!

"Daddy?" I said as sweetly as possible. "Would you mind watching this sweet little girl for me?"

Charlie said "But Bells—," I held up a finger

"Uh-unh. Welcome to the corner of pay and back." The door bell rang again "Coming!" I used my same sweet tone.

I opened it up to see a tall man with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He looked about 27.

"Hello," he said "I'm Jesse Spear. I was sent by the royal family to escort you."

"Oh." I said and shook his hand "I'm Bella. Bella Swan. Please come in."

He nodded and followed me. I walked in to see a very calmed down Aria and an exhausted Charlie

"This is Jesse. He came to escort us." I feigned shock "Dad! You don't look too good!"

"No kidding." He took deep breaths "Maybe you better go ahead. I'll just stay here and watch t.v.."

I tried to look forlorn. "If your'e sure…"

Mean while, Jesse and Aria looked like best friends. Aria was showing him her Nessie doll. Nessie had been a gift From my friend Seth. He's Jacob's younger brother. The first day Aria got her she named her Renesmee. I liked that one a lot. Charlie said it was odd. jacob came up with Nessie because he said, quote: '

'That name ou came up with is kind of a mouthful and—,'

Boy did I throw a fit. I almost killed him for that. But I realized she was just a doll. Nessie was a raggedy Ann doll with bronze hair and brown eyes. She was making the doll crawl up his arm. She tickled him under his nose. They soon were both laughing. I cleared my throat. Jesse looked up and said:

"So, are you ready?"

"Yes." I gave Charlie one last hug and hurried out the door with Aria in my arms.

When I opened the door for Jesse, the sidewalk was filled with about 50 people. Now it looked like 500 people! Flashes and bulbs went off. Aria started crying. I guess, like me she didn't like the extra attention. Maybe she did it was just too sudden for her. I looked at the enormous crowd and was able to pick out two faces. Jessica and Lauren. Both had horrified looks on their faces. When they saw me looking they sent me looks that could kill a vampire, and from my book, not the easiest thing to do. I just smiled wider. When we reached the limo, Jesse opened the door for me. I felt like a supermodel! Aria was getting used to the attention. While the 4 burly men kept the reporters at bay, Aria started waving. Inside the limo there was a car seat for Aria. It was embroidered with gold thread. I reached out to buckle her in when I found that Jesse had already done it. I wondered why. I was concered and I said so.

"It was ordered by Prince Edward himself that I make this 'easy' on you, as he puts it." He said with a laugh.

Why would Prince Edward go to such great length's for me? Gosh this man is confusing!

* * *

The palace was magnigicent It's walls were white, it's doors were huge. **(I'm really not good at describing stuff so…yeah. It basically looks like the Cullen house but a lot larger…with spires and other stuff like that.) **Jesse came around and unbuckled Aria before I could consider it. I still wondered why. Oh right…easier. I got out the car with Aria in my arms. I wouldn't want every aspect of mother-hood to go away. I smiled at him thankfully, but turned when I heard a throat cleared behind me. It was a girl—well, a woman actually. She looked to be a year older than was tall, with long brown hair and glasses. She was wearing a classic maids outfit…although it was professional …not slutty .

"Hello… my name is Angela." She nodded profoundly…Why the heck is she showing _me_…respect??? Did the Prince tell her to? Oh no.

"Bella?" Jesse said from behind me "I must leave you now. Are you going to be okay?" I gave him one swift nod and turned back to Angela.

"I am here to escort you to the waiting room…" We walked together along the halls of the manificent palace the candles and modern lights melding together in a light that seemed other worldly…

"Mommy what are those?" she pointed to a candelabra.

"It's a candelabra sweet heart." Judging by her confused expression I said, "Remebber Lumiere from_ Beauty and the Beast_? Remember how he held all those candles? Well that's what a candelabra does…it holds candles."

"Oh…alright!" she smiled and giggled and went back to playing with Nessie in her hand. Angela smiled.

"You are a very wonderful mother. Where is her father?"

"Um…It's a sensitive subject."

"Oh… I didn't mean to pry."

"I didn't think you were prying it's just that— never mind. If you don't mind me asking…but…are you dating anyone?"

"No…well I am but… He's Eric Yorkie. Assistant to Sir Micheal Newton. Eldest brother of Major Whitlock."

"Ahh…I see. Are you happy?"

"Um…not really. Mother told me that he's a great influence to my future title. However, I really want someone else. I think you may know him."

This took me by surprise. I hardly know anyone.

"I do? Who is it?"

"Sir Benjamin Cheney. Um…Captain of Queen Esme's secret service." I noticed how her eyes flashed…she was proud of him.

"You like Bennie?" Her face fell…Oh no!! Does she think I am mocking her?

"I can see that…" her tone was dejected. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No! I mean…I'm delighted that you told me! I really am! Ben and I went shopping last week and he told me that there was a lady whom he couln't stop talking about. Believe me…he didn't."

"He talked about me."

"Yes. A lot. The only thing was…that he never knew your name. Perhaps I should tell him yours."

"Would you?"

" Of course."Angela looked nice and she looked like a good friend.

"So…what do you do in the palace?" I asked. She turned towards me and smiled.

"Actually…I'm one of Princess Alice's maids. Or ladies in waiting for that matter. She's really nice. As a matter of fact she told me that she thinks of me…as _her best friend_" she whispered that last part.

It was a kind whisper…not gossipy at all. It was like she didn't know if she should be telling me this. I noticed how different her and Jessica's styles. While Jessica just goes for the kill, Angela, was layed back. That reminds me of a conversation I had with Jess in school when I was 17:

_

* * *

_

We were at Forks High. I was seventeen, and a little clumsy. Strike that—

_**very **__clumsy. I used to trip over thin air— but I am better now. Now I only trip over voluminous things. A great improvement …for me at least… But back to the story. Back when Jess and I were still friends……_

"_Bella!!! Can you __**believe **__it?!?!?!?" she sang into my phone. Oh Lord, probably more gossip about her "future" husband. I don't get what she sees in him… he's probably arrogant, self-centered selfish. For all I know he could even have red utopia! _

"_What Jessie?" I asked._

"_He's __**single**__!!!!__**"**_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that the most perfect guy in the world, __**PRINCE EDWARD CULLEN**__ IS STILL SINGLE!!!"_

"_Geez Jess, give the guy a few years…he's only seventeen!!"_

"_Yeah…whatevah. Besides…If that girl Amber dosen't get him, give me a few years…__**I will!"**_

"_Why do we even have a monarchy anyway?"_

"_Be cuz!!! Bellia" I winced at her odd name for me. "they're freakin' hot!"_

_She didn't amnswer m question. "So…how exactly are you going to accomplish that?"_

_She launched into a full blown plan. I didn't realize she was dead set on this. I'm not going to give the entire plan away, but let me tell you this…it involved…duct tape, a flame thrower, rope, doggie buiscuts a telephone book,and a cuddle bunny. I'll leave the rest up to your imagination._

* * *

"Bella?" a soft voice brought me back "are you alright?"

It was Angela and she was looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I just spaced for a second."

"Oh…that's fine I guess… Anyway, this is the room you will wait for the royal family to come." She nodded and a burly guared in a blue coat oppend the doar for me.

I stepped into the most beautiful room I ever saw. **(on profile)**


	6. I am so sorry you can't even imagine :

Hi… I know I've been sending these out a lot but…I'm not going to be able to continue this story for awile. I just want to say… that I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY!!!!! I PROMISE THAT I WILL. I JUST CAN'T GO ON THE INTERNET RIGHT NOW…LIKE OUR DEAR Eddie says…Complication. It's gonna be about six weeks. Six weeks are gonna be atourture without talking to all of you. Um…but this is good thing…becuz , now I can write more…chapters that is… um…I love you all darling reviewers…and if I get on at all it will be a sure sign of a miricale. I love you guys and I'm sorry if you got an alert to this.


	7. Puzzling thoughts

I'm back!!!!! I hope you can forgive me! This may be the last fanfic for a while

Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Unfortunately, I didn't get as much as I could have…which is why I'm setting goals. I want at least 7 reviews before I even update the next chapter. Your reviews are so awesome and inspiring…I'm rambling…on with the story. Also, there were some questions about why Edward has been intrigued by Bella. Here's why.

This is my first EPOV! I'm super excited! If I sucked then tell me in a review and I'll re-load this with a straight BPOV… ENJOY!

Disclaimer:

And Carlisle said… "Let there be Edward!" (We thank you for making Eddie, Carly-poo)

And Stephenie said… "Let there be Carlisle" (Thanks Stephenie! For without Carlisle…There can be no Edward.)

And I say, "Let there be Seth— Crap! I can't! I don't own twilight!"

--

EPOV

"Hey Eddie!"

A loud Booming voice brought me back from my own thoughts. However, I found myself being lost in it again. I was thinking of an angel. I was thinking of beautiful Bella. Her beautiful brown eyes…I could get lost in them forever. It was amazing, the way she leaned on one leg and unconsciously did these saucy movements. Her blush! The warm color made her look even more beautiful. That low cut, Blue top she wore that was conservative and yet sexy at the same time… I desperately wanted to reach out…and touch her arm…to see if all her soft…incredibly luscious skin… was real.

_Ugh! No Edward! _I chided myself _you are engaged with Tanya!!! _

_Ugh…_I mentally winced _…Tanya._

I have absolutely no problem with Tanya; it's just that…she could be a little bit of a…slut? The grey skirt and jacket outfit she wore yesterday…Alice spent days picking it out. She envisioned Tanya wearing them at the parade. 'It's a gift I have' she says.

Huh…if she can see the future, then in some alternate universe, I'm a mind reading vampire born in 1901. Hah! That's funny.

Tanya... Oh that poor skirt. It was a fairly respectable skirt. It went down to her knees and had little pleats that made her look so much better. Poor skirt. Immediately after Alice gave it to her she went and found our seamstress Angela, and requested it to be cut.

Angela, although she is Alice's main lady-in-waiting, she sometimes takes the roles of other's that were sick. She does this often. Like today for example, we had many court absences. Our Royal Greeter was gone to visit his family in Europe, so she took over that one. Later this afternoon, she would have to be a Silver Polisher covering for Andre, who has a doctor's appointment. Silver polishing, not the most honorable task but, it's a well paid job.

Angela is a good person. She's kindhearted and sweet. I'm not in love with her, that would be—not that good for the country, but I know someone who is. One of my friends is in love with her. Ben Cheney. We would play together all the time as little ones, and then when we got older, we went to The Royal Volterra Guard Academy for Boys. Now, we have assumed our right roles in society, we continue to talk… just not as much. It would be nice to sit and chat with him.

When I see him, he asks me to ask Alice to tell her hello. I'm not sure what she tells her though. Although, ever since her mother set her up with Yorkie, Ben's been a lot less happy. He's captain of my mom's secret service, she's a servant dating an idiot. Surely something can be done?

There's also the problem of Newton…He might be Jasper's step brother, but there is no way in the frozen tundra's of Antarctica that I'm gonna allow him to become tied to me in ANY way. I'm thinking of asking Alice to _persuade_ --I shuddered—Jasper to disown the guy. He's Annoying and cynical. Man. I feel like such a commoner. Venting out my problems in my head really works!

Back to the skirt. Tanya wanted it to be cut. Angela complied and asked how much. If Alice was in the room, she would've died! I was there because Mom asked me to go and handle a problem between Emmett and jasper. They were wrestling; it was just coincidence that I was going that way. I hid behind a wide pillar as they spoke in the hall.

---Flashback--- (This is for thoughts, _everything else would be italicized)_

"_Servant! I want you to shorten this" Tanya said practically shoving the skirt at Angela._

"_By how much Miss?" Angela asked peering through her glasses._

"_Um…let's see, which amount would cause me to look hot enough for Eddie-kinds and not embarrass the royal family—I never was good at math." She started pacing._

"_Then you'll want it to be this length ma'am." Angela said holding the skirt 3 inches higher. That was good. Not revealing enough to be assaulted by the media yet still short enough to appeal me—HEY!!! WOAH!!! BACK THAT THOUGHT UP!!!! I AM NOT, NOT, NOT, FOR THE THOUSANTH TIME! _**I**_ AM _**NOT**_ ATTRACTED TO TANYA!!!!!_

"_That's good then. 7 inches. Oh, and add some more color to it. It's supposed to be _**grey**_ not white. Add some more designs and modernize it. I want the finished product by 12 o'clock tomorrow, the day before Saint Marcus's day." _

_Angela looked shell shocked. I knew what she was thinking. _

'And this woman is supposed to marry our PRINCE!!!! WHAT THE HECK!!!!!' _but all she got out was,_

"_O-of course ma'am"_

"_Good." Tanya said before she went off, calling for her sisters._

_I never did find Emmett and Jasper_

_Least to say, we were appalled when Tanya arrived in her limo at the palace. We were standing by the gates waiting for Tanya to arrive, and then we could go to the Parade for Saint Marcus's Day. As soon as she stepped out of the limo, our mouths dropped. I guess she took this as shocks of pleasure, because she twirled a little and sauntered to me, saying "You like?" in what she thought was a sexy voice._

_Um……Did I like? Her skirt came up mid thigh, and had white stripes. It would've looked good if we were going to a STRIP CLUB! So I'm gonna go with a…no on that one. But, I guess, that's just Tanya for you. Irina and Kate, who would be watching the parade on TV here, at the palace turned to her and started talking to her. Mother whispered something to my father. It was loud enough so that, the sisters couldn't hear, but we could. I'm not sure if this was intentional. _

"_Are you sure that we want her to marry Edward? I was speaking to Alice and, well, she has a feeling, that our boy will change his mind, which he never made up in the first place. That was you dear."_

_He answered back, "Dearest, I only want Edward to be happy. But, do you really feel that bad about her?"_

"_I'm not sure what I feel right now Carlisle, I just get a bad vibe from her and her sister."_

"_Sister?" Dad asked incredulously_

"_Yes. Kate is a lovely girl, but Irina and Tanya give me chills sometimes. I get this feeling that they will cause more harm to the country than good. Um…Alice also said that she has a feeling that today will change Edwards's life."_

_He reached and patted her hands. "It's okay, sweetheart. Edward will be fine. He is, the smartest of my boys, and I'm pretty sure he can use that smartness in his brain to come to a right decision" Oh, great, leave it all to me. _

_Rosalie looked smug, like Tanya had entered some contest and Rose knew that Tanya was going to lose. It's like, when you're playing poker and the guy unintentionally makes a poker face to let you know that he's about to lose._

_Emmett looked…in utter shock. I don't think that the only person to have ever shown up to a parade like that was Rose, but that was last year. Rose knows better now._

_Alice…_I mentally chuckled_ How to describe Alice… basically she looked like she wanted to rip Tanya to shreds. Man, you've never known anger till you've seen an Angry Pixie. Jasper was holding her back rubbing circles on her shoulders trying to calm her down. Jasper always seemed to know when one of us was angry or upset, or depressed. It's like he's an empath or something… odd. But he's not. Maybe in an Alternate Universe._

_At last we headed off to the parade. Although, I couldn't shake the feeling that Alice was right.-_

_---End Flashback-----_

And she was, for the past 2 hours now, I've been dreaming, thinking and have been utterly absorbed in Bella. What is it? What is it about her that makes my head spin? Was it her fashion sense? Please, the girl could pull of a plastic bag and look utterly breathtaking. Was it Aria? Aria…the little gift that had brought me to her mother. I'm not entirely sure how she got to me. All I remember is hearing crying through the cheers of the crowd, after that, the crowd dispersed. I then remember seeing a little blur of a yellow dress running through the crowd and smack right into me.

"I said Eddie!!!!"


	8. Life behing closed palace doors

The plagiarism war is over!!!! This is a statement by E.C. Cullen: Her exact words!!

"Mysitcmoon24 has my permission to continue on with this story. No more

reviews, hate email, etc. about how she is plagiarizing. We worked it out and

she is the sweetest and most professional fan I have met.

Read her story and enjoy it, but no need to flood her with reminders of how

she took my story...already you should be able to tell she's made it her own.

Her dedication and love for it alone proves that.

mysticmoon24 has my support...please support her, too!

E.C. Cullen"

You heard it from the author herself people!!!!

Oh…and the yellow dress was Aria. Her picture should be on my profile. Also… the "I said, 'Hey Eddie!'" I get how that can be confusing. Um…It's our Favorite and ultra lovable teddy bear! Basically, the teddy bear called him once in the beginning of the fanfic and then again at the end. Edward was thinking with his eyes closed, so the teddy bear thought he was sleeping. If you're confused ask me again and I'll try to be more direct. Sorry I also hanged Steph's name to Ann. it was just easier to type. Sorry if you mind!

They are human…just in case if anyone missed that.

Oh yeah. I've decided to follow nation108's idea and not hold chapters for ransom. Um…I just want to make it to 100 by…oh I don't know, chapter 12?

This Author's note is getting really long so I'm gonna go now.

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

I don't own twilight.........Duh!

* * *

EPOV

"Eddie!!!!" the voice boomed again.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the eyes of my family. I sat up with a groan. Where was I? Oh right. I was in my room! I'm an idiot. What time is it? 8:50? I looked at the clock on the wall 8:55. Close enough. Standing by the bed were my 4 siblings: Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. Well… Jasper isn't my brother but I think of him as one. He won't be my brother…until he and Alice are married. Apparently, due to some old Law book my dad found, she can't get married until I am. Stupid law right? Anyway, that's where Tanya comes in. Rosalie and Jasper moved aside to let my parents through. I tore of the covers…I slept with my clothes on, how weird is that! Mom came to sit next to me on the edge of my bed.

"Son," dad started "You're finally awake!"

"I wasn't sleeping, I was just… thinking"

"About a certain mahogany haired girl named Bella?" Emmett trailed off suggestively.

"How did you—?" I started, but he cut me off.

Emmett waved his hand dismissively. "Alice." I glared at her. "Talked to Mom."

"Sorry Edward." Mom smiled sheepishly "I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright mom." I smiled at her. She nodded in return.

"Speaking of which," dad started. _Oh boy here it comes_ I thought to myself, "What are we going to do?"

"That is an interesting question dear." my mother added.

"In all honesty," Jasper said, "I say, that you just go ahead with Tanya."

Jasper is a very quiet person. And hardly speaks. Usually, when he does, it's intellectual and amazing and makes a lot of sense. I mean then you could usually tell what was on his mind. But now…I think I lost _my_ mind.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" Alice said, "Jazzy, be reasonable."

"He _is_ being reasonable." said Rosalie coming to put a hand on Jasper's shoulder. They acted like twins sometimes. "Don't you see Edward? I'm saying that _if…_you do decidetocourt Ms. Swan, The entire family and the entire country will be implicated if this ends badly."

"Badly meaning what Rosalie? It's not like I'm gonna eat her." I stood facing her. "Just how would the country be affected?"

"Edward." Mom said putting a restraining hand on my shoulder "We must think of our people first."

"That's what he's doing mom!" Alice said standing next to me. "I'm confident that our people would love Bella, if they ever got a chance to know her."

"Perhaps…It's best these discussions are held in private settings. The press would have a field day if they knew about this." Jasper said.

"Private, huh?" I said as Rosalie and Jasper and Emmett turned to look at the many pages and servants that were in the room.

The servants all cowered with fear as my father walked over to them.

"Everything" he said his voice calm, but that also made it more deadly, "said in this room is a secret. Do you understand?"

They nodded.

"Good" he said walking away from them and sitting in the chair in the center of my room."You may stay."

Just then my phone rang. I fished it out my pocket and looked at the flashing caller id sign. _Tanya _it read. I winced. I had thought it was Bella but she didn't have my number.

"Let me guess" Emmett said "Tanya?"

"Who else would it be?" I said sarcastically.

"Put it on speaker" said Alice.

I nodded and pushed the speaker button.

"Hello?" I said

"HI EDDIE!!!! I thought you were never gonna pick up!" a shrill high voice made me jump and in turn made the phone slip out my hands

"Sorry about that, I was talking to my family about something."

"Or someone." muttered Emmett. Rosalie shushed him.

"What was that?" Tanya asked

"Nothing." I said.

"Anyway, I have something to tell you!"

"What?"

"I've totally taken Emmett's suggestion!!"

I looked at Emmett. He snickered. Alice did too. "What suggestion?"

"You mean…he didn't tell you?"

"No…"

I glared at him. He only laughed harder. Rosalie put her hand over his mouth and whispered, "Emmett shut it! This could be funny! And besides…if you don't be quiet…then your not gonna get any for a week." Emmett's mouth closed like a mousetrap. It made an audible snap too.

"So…What suggestion Tanya?"

"Oh nothing just that…WEAREGONNAHAVESOMUCHFUNINASPENTHISWEEKEND!!!!!"

"What are you talking about?"

"See, on the day of the parade…I was talking to Emmett when you were talking to that girl. Who is she? Do you know her? Do you think she's prettier than me? Do you like her?" _Her name's Bella, I don't know her, she's a little prettier than you, and I'll get back to ya _"Anyway, Emmett gave me a suggestion to go to Aspen together, just you…and me…all alone!"

Tanya has a one track mind. I growled at Emmett

"What's that?"

"Nothing Tanya, hey…hold on a sec." I put my hand over the receiver so she wouldn't here a thing. Emmett and Alice looked like they we trying to hold in their laughter. I glared harder. "EMMETT!!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! There is no way in anything that I am going to go to Aspen with her for 2 days!" by the end of my tirade the entire room was laughing in fits.

Alice wiped the tears out of her eyes, "Oh relax dear brother. We had a plan to leave Tanya there by herself."

Oh…now I felt stupid. I took my hand off the receiver and spoke to Tanya

"I'm back. I just had to have a word with my family."

"Oh. "So…today's Monday… um…could I come over?" Her voice was hopeful

"Where are you anyway?"

"Shopping." Typical girl behavior. I never met a girl that doesn't like shopping. "So…can I come by?"

"Um…" I looked at my family, Emmett, and Alice was both running their hands over their necks and they were both shaking their head while mouthing 'No! _No!_ NO! _NO!_' "Actually, Tanya, I don't think that would be the best."

"Why?"

Come on, think, Edward think!!!! "Um…we have someone coming from the Kingdom of Penombra*" My family laughed

"Oh… well, by Eddie!" she said, then hopelessly un-seductively "See you this Saturday."

I closed my phone and groaned. This sucks!

"Well that was interesting!" Alice said. Then she turned to Rose, "Are you sure you want her marrying our dear brother Eddie?"

"He has to Alice!" Rose said with a sigh and shaking her head "Besides if he dosen't marry, you and Jasper can't get married."

Alice looked dejected. "Your right…but It's not right to make Edward suffer for my own personal gain…He doesn't belong with her…Even Emmett can see that. And…that's saying something."

"But Alice!" my father said "If he doesn't want to marry Tanya, then there are no other girls out there"

"I know a girl!" Emmett said

"Emmett. We will not bring Bella in this if we don't have to" my father's eye's narrowed

"But what if we do?"

"I for one don't think she's suited for royal life" said Rosalie with a smug smile on her face

"Uh-huh, and you were the proper princess when you first came here." I said nonchalantly and sarcastically

"I learned quickly."

"Who's to say, she can't do the same." Alice pointed out

My father cleared his throat. All of us turned to him. "Esme?" he asked, "How do you feel about this"

"well. I certainly like Bella. And I definitely like her daughter…Aria. She seems so cute and pretty too. I think she would be lovely to have here."

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! You just met the girl yesterday people!!!" Rosalie yelled "How can you talk about her like your thinking of adopting her!!!!"

"Well Rosalie, Alice said, soothingly. When you consider the possibilities—,"

"I don't care about possibilities Alice!" She snapped "I will not have her ruining everything!"

"Why do you hate her so much?! She never did anything to you!" Alice said standing up and facing Rosalie. The servants all scurried away at the looks of what could be…a Battle Royale. Man I crack myself up. I couldn't think about that now, Alice looked like she was ready to blow; the tears were streaming down her cheeks. Jasper looked like he was ready to tear Rose's head off…and she was on his side!

"Alice, I—," Rose started but Alice cut her off.

"You know…It doesn't matter… You try to do something nice for your older brother and you get yelled at by your sister. Why do I even bother?"

"Alice…It's just—," Rose still started

"Do you know what happened to her Rose? Why she's the way she is? Why she has her daughter?" Alice asked

"Yeah…she's married isn't she?"

"No. She isn't…I'm not even sure of all the details myself, but there was something going on with her at the parade. I could tell. She seemed so cautious around me. She looked as if she didn't want to say anything that might get me mad at her."

"Yeah Alice," Emmet said sarcastically, "you're really intimidating."

"Emmett, she's serious. Let me tell you what she's been through…" I said.

----

Later, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice, who hadn't heard it first hand, all hung with their mouths open. Emmett was in shock. I told them all I knew. Carlisle and Esme filled in parts that I had missed. It was not a pretty picture. Alice looked like she could cry. Jasper's face showed no emotion, as he was taught not to show pain, but I knew he felt it. I could practically, hear the pain inside his head.

"I didn't realize…" Rose started, but she looked so traumatized that she couldn't finish.

"I know," Mom said. "The poor dear." She looked to be consoling her. Thinking that Rose felt bad about what she said. Maybe Rosalie does have a heart after all

"I was saying…I didn't realize what she's been through, but that still doesn't change anything. Ever since the 16th century our monarchy has been chosen by our King. That's you Dad" No duh Rose. She looked over at Dad. "And you've chosen Tanya!"

Alice stood in front of Rosalie with her hands on her hips. "I don't believe you! One of these days you're going to have to get of your high horse, and open your eyes to what's really going on here. You didn't see what I saw, you don't know what I know, and you defiantly don't feel what I feel. Change is coming Rose, and unless your ready, it's going to slap you in the face. Trust me…It's going to hurt, real bad."

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure Alice."

"I'm out of here. Jazz, I need your help." Tuning to mom and dad she said "I'm just going to the gardens. It's too much tension. Even Jasper can feel it."

"Of course my daughter. Which garden will you be in?" Mom said.

Alice replied "I'm going to the Peace garden's by the gate."

"But dearest you know that the reporters have an easy access to the gate and—,"

"I'll be fine— no reporters will get to me with Jasper around, In fact I feel that, the reporters will be far away from the palace." (picture on profile) Alice gave one last death glare to Rose and strode out the room, Jasper on her heels. Our eyes followed her as she walked away.

"Great Rose," I said exasperated, "see what you did?"

"It's your fault! If you hadn't picked up that stupid little girl none of this would've happened!"

Now I was in her face, "That stupid little girl could never have seen her mother again. How would you feel if you never saw Erin again in your life?"

Rose said nothing.

"That's what I thought. I personally think your being selfish Rose. Like you are most of the time, but I don't care about you, not anymore." I walked out the room.

Outside the door A servant was standing there. She was a nurse maid and caretaker of Erin.

"Your highness, could you please tell Princess Rosalie that Princess Erin is asking for her? She is done with her lessons and I was asked to get Her Highness"

"Of course." I said, but by now I was practically down the hall. I had just made my grand exit, and now I have to go back in? How cliché. Just then a servant walked by. "Aaron," I said, he turned around, "Could you please go into my quarters, Tell my sister that her daughter is asking for her and request Bella's number for me from my mother?"

"I don't understand sire." He looked confused.

"I know, but they will." He looked at my room.

"Your highness, will you be here when I return?" he asked

"No. I'm going to be in the Eclipse Gardens" Those gardens were the best to see the eclipse during the solstice.

"Alright." He bowed swiftly and then strode away.

I walked to the gardens, and sat at one of the tables. I should've brought something to do. I am utterly bored. Time passed and I began to think that Aaron forgot my request. I was thinking about leaving when I heard him say "Your highness!"

I turned around to see the funniest sight ever. Aaron was herring like he was running from someone or something. His hair was wet and his cloths were ripped and torn. It was like someone who had no idea how do use scissors properly attacked him with a 7 inch one. He came up to me in a matter of seconds. It took everything I had not to laugh in his face. I let him catch his breath. In his hand was a piece of paper that, I was positive, was Bella's phone number.

"Please, your highness," he said, panting "Don't ask."

"Oh believe me, I wasn't" Psyche. He still didn't leave so I asked: "Is there anything else?"

"Oh yes. Sir, your mother wanted me to give you this." Thank you,"

"I take my leave now sire?" I dismissed him

I sat back down and read the note. It said

_Hello Edward. Rosalie isn't too happy with you. However we are not happy with her either.  
Do me a quick favor. I don't think it is fair that Bella must spend her  
day here with no comfort in a strange and frightening new place so please tell her  
when you call her… I know you are. Anyway, tell  
her that her friend Ann is coming to see her. Also, when I spoke to Ann, she said that  
she would have to bring over 3 children. However she forgot  
to tell me their names. Ask Bella please. Don't worry, I made arrangements already  
_

_Isabella Swan  
Home: 555-424-2463  
Cell: 1-437-986-2073  
17-18 Forks St_

_Thank you my dear boy,_

_Mom_

I decided I would call her while I go see Alice. I know there is more of a chance that reporters would see us. But that's where Alice was so…I started walking. I passed dad walking down the hallway. He had a huge book in his hands and he was reading while walking. He hadn't looked up from the page once to see if he had knocked something over. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey dad." He looked up. "You really shouldn't do that."

He just looked at me and said, "Do what son?"

"Read while walking. I like to do it to, but you never know when you're going to hit something."

He chuckled and said "Thanks, oh and I'd steer clear of Rose. She's on a rampage"

I chuckled "Easy enough" Just ignore the hallways with maids and everything in chaos.

I said goodbye and hurried to meet Alice. When I got there she and jasper were nowhere to be found. The gardeners were watering the flowers and there were birds in the trees. I sat at a table, gave a long sigh and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed the number on the paper that was listed as her house. I listened to it ring a few seconds, then:

, "Listen James! I said to—," Her voice was agitated. She sounded like she wanted to kill someone. Don't look at me.

"I'm not James."

"P-prince Edward?" Yup that's me. But there was still tension in her voice. Come on Edward, think! Make her laugh!!!

"Yes, 'tis I!" That was horrible. But to my surprise, she laughed "I just want to tell you that you friend Steph, will be here at the palace with you, with 3 children, do you know who they are?"

"Yeah, her kids are Lena and Ethan. Remy is the son of my next door neighbor, Leah."

"Oh…I knew that." We both laughed… 'because I had no clue that the kids were.

"Their Aria's best friends, they've know each other since they were born. Why is she coming?"

"My mom thought it'd be nice for you to have some companions in a 'strange and frightening new place' as she puts it. You're only coming for a visit right? Geez you'd have thought she was asking you to move in! How—," I was going to ask if she was thinking about royal ties but the roar of engine stopped me. "Oh no." I said. Knowing exactly what that was. Reporters. I looked towards the gate to see big white news vans headed east past the gate.

"What is it?"

"Reporters." I growled

She laughed. "Is his highness not photogenic?" This was not a joking matter! Aria and Bella could be traumatized!

"This isn't funny!"

"Oh…I'm sorry." She sounded distraught. Great! Now she's crying again!

"No…no, I'm sorry I yelled. It's just that…they aren't coming to the palace." They would've stopped at the gate.

"Oh…where are they going exactly?" She couldn't guess?

"To your house. Are you about to leave?" a plan was forming in my head.

"I was but—,"

I cut her off, "Good. Stay there."

"Why exactly?"

"I'm sending a limousine to get you." Yup. Now all I have to do is call Jesse!

"That's not necessary your hi—," Too late. I hung up. That was very rude but I needed it to happen.

* * *

I was going to lengthen it but I figured you guys had enough of a wait for a chapter. Besides, what happens next is really good. This was 3500 words of pure typing! Man I am on a roll! Sorry if you got tired of waiting. Also I need your help. Although Princess of Star isn't going to end anytime soon I need your help. I want you guys to read the poll on my profile. It is a list o stories you would want me to do after Princess of star is over. Any questions pm me. The summaries are below.

* * *

Story 1: Nessie is all grown up and is 16. Bella isn't a new born anymore. One day while listening to her favorite band Metallic Blue. Nessie sees a poster saying that they are coming for a visit. But what secret are they hiding? How do they know Carlisle?

Remaking my old story Wisperia and taking it off of Avatar the last airbender and reusing it in Twilight Here's the summary for it twilight style:

Story 2: Bella is being stalked by someone. She holds a secret. A secret that could endanger everyone around her. Especially them. The two people she can trust. And one of them... she can love. BxE AxJ RxEm CxEs. Read&Review

Doing an after new moon story, Here's the summary for one of them:

Story 3: Bella was changed by a someone. All that was left was a note. Now 60 years later with a coven of her own made up of the people you'd least expect, the person who wrote that note came back. With them...a nightmare.

Story 4: Bella ran with nowhere to hide. As a vampire after Edward left, she dosen't have anyone to turn to, except the volturi.

Story 5: Everything was fine. Bella was a vampire and everything was ok. (no nessie) Who's Andrea? Why does she show up to Carlisle's house with a WEDDING RING?

Be specific!!!!! Please help me!!!

In all my stories Nessie will not be with Jacob. That pairing creeps me out. It would creep me out if I was in Bella's position.

* * *

Thanks and give me advice

~Mystic Moon24

It's on a poll in my profile! Read and review!!! I forgot! penombra is twilight in italian. Carlisle is reading "twilight"


	9. Changes

READ!!!!!!!!

I saw the MTV Awards!!!!! Can you believe Eminem? Although I would be upset if some guy's ass was in my face. And the Twilight—uh, New Moon Trailer! It was sexy. I love Jasper, so I wished they could've made the birthday scene a little better, but still it was AWESOME!!!!! Did you see how Jacob exploded into a wolf? Freaking sweet! My friend Brenda nearly fell out her chair when he had his shirt off. I'm not a huge TL fan but I have to admit…he looked good.

Eh…not too happy with the amount of reviews, but hey, you get what you get right? Uh…I want to say thanks with all my heart although hardly anyone did the poll.

READ!!!!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!!

The poll will stay up until the final chapter of Princess of Star. So READ REVIEW AND COMPLETE THE POLL!!!! You can select more than one!

If you guys tell me in a review, it won't count. I'm only going to count what is on the poll so unless you want your voice to matter, complete it!!!

Thank you for understanding, this will story will be a lot longer.

I kinda felt as though the story wasn't moving quickly, so here's a long chapter to get past all the stuff, okay?

I kinda took a bit of the story from teen titans. I don't own that! I don't own the Ever After Quotes either. I just love the movie.

Also, on another note, I do not like to go into detail at all. I am only 13 and I am still developing my writing skills. I like leaving it up to people's imaginations, it makes it more fun. All pictures are on my profile.

Disclaimer- No…I don't own twilight. However I do own a copy of the twilight soundtrack …

-----------------------------------------

BPOV

I couldn't believe it! I was sitting in the royal palace, with my best friend Ann, and my other friend Angela. She told me she had to go back to work soon, but it was her lunch break and she'd rather spend it with us.

Ann turned to me. "I would've given anything to see you speak to the prince just like a lady"

I smiled, "Scolding him is more like it," Ann, and I had replayed yesterday's events to Angela, she found it very amusing. "The man is insufferable"

"Yes…" Angela said suggestively, "You've been saying that……all day."

I tried my best to look serious, "Well it's as true now as it was this morning." I frowned.

Ann put her arm around my shoulders, "Darling, he's royalty, they're born like that"

Angela laughed, "Well I suppose the penalty of being wealthy, unless you're a servant, is having to live with the rich."

"Hmm…" Ann said.

"Really, though," Angela insisted "he's quite charming, once you get to know him"

"I think Tanya and he deserve each other" I told them matter-of-factly

"Oh!" Angela gasped

"Bite your tongue!" Ann chided.

"She's right. The only through I want her sitting on is the one I have to clean every day." Angela said pointedly.

We all laughed at this and settled in the couch to delve into our own thoughts.

Our four kids were sitting on one of the large chairs in the room. Ethan and Remy said something to the girls and both giggled. I remember when life was like that. No drama, no worries, just your friends and you. Especially no ego-maniac boyfriends that convince you to try and—.

**No**. I was not going into that, especially not that. I don't want to upset Aria. I wasn't going to go through that again. I wasn't going to stand it. Besides, if it was anything like the first time, I wasn't going to be able to survive. Neither was Aria. She was the only thing that helped me survive. She was that only light in the black world of my 20 year old life. Of course, that was four years ago. However, from the ages 17- 21 my life has literally been a living hell. Only Renee knew what happened, Maybe Charlie. I wasn't sure. He never brought it up when I was present. But who knew what went on behind closed doors. I do. That's how Aria came to be. James is a demon! Demons can't love…they only destroy. Like he destroyed me. But can demons destroy each other? Yes, I'm a demon for allowing this to happen. But I never could've had Aria without him. For that and only that, could I thank him?

I looked at my daughter once more. She was laughing. Her eyes were sparkling. Every night I prayed, that if there is a God, that he would not let the light of my life be nothing like her father. Could James be considered her father? He might have helped conceive her, but he was never her father. Fathers are kind. Fathers love. Fathers protect you. Father's raise you. She was protected by Charlie. She was raised by her friends. I didn't know where he was, or how he managed to call me but it would be a frozen day in hell before I let him back in my life. I felt the couch shaking. Oh…It's me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Ann's frantic voice brought me back.

I turned to them; we were sitting on one plush red couch. Angela's face looked worried. Ann had a look of shock and then turned to understanding as she registered what must've been on my mind.

"Bella, you're crying." Angela's soothing voice told me. I hadn't even realized.

I wiped my eyes, effectively ruining my makeup. Great. And their royal majesties could walk in at any moment. How perfect.

"Here Bella. " Angela said, standing up and holding her hand out. "I can show you to the bathroom where all the staff go. Abby, the cook, stocked it with emergency makeup. With Sir Newton around you can wind up crying all the time. Anyway, it's not perfect. The ones we get in our rooms here are much better."

I looked at Angela, then at Aria and the kids.

"Go Bella. You know perfectly well that I can watch them." Ann said, laughing.

Angela led me down a red hallway and down some stairs. She said Hi to some people passing us when finally she stopped at a door.

"Well Bella, this is it. The ones in our rooms are much nicer." I opened the door and gasped. The bathroom was gorgeous. The ones in their rooms were better? How so? (Profile)

"Uh, Bella. I need to get back. My next job starts in 15 minutes." She said while looking at her watch. "I trust you can find your way back?"

"Yes." I seemed fairly confident that…I could find my way back.

"Alright, see you."

Ten minutes later I was done with my makeup, I looked better than I did before, if I do say so myself. Maybe if I hurry I could catch her and we could walk together.

Xxx

Two minutes later, I still hadn't found Angela. And remember how I said I could find my way back? Yeah, I lied. I walked past countless doors that all looked the same. The burgundy walls, russet doors, and gold candles all were in a pattern. I decided if I was going to just turn around when I bumped into something—or someone for that matter.

I looked up into the eyes of the most baby looking boy I'd ever seen. His blond hair was combed and he wore a brown suit. He had bright blue eyes and still had baby fat though he looked as if he was 26. I suddenly remembered I was on the floor and the current situation with my dress hadn't helped. With the shock, my dress flew up. Stupid gravity. I could only imagine how I must look to him. He held out his hand. I took it and used it to pull myself up.

"Thanks, Mister…" I had no idea who this guy was.

"Newton, Michael Newton" he sounded cocky.

"Oh, thanks." He stared at me like there was something I was missing.

"Sir Michael Newton? Step brother to Major Whitlock, consort to Princess Alice?" Who?

"Um…forgive me sir." It was the best I could come up with.

"You could call me Mike. And you are?"

"Oh, um…Bella."

"Ah…you're that new girl who everyone couldn't stop talking about. Isabella Swan." Oh great. I dread attention.

"No. I'm just Bella. Um…I'm supposed to be meeting her majesty Queen Esme in the Red Hall."

"Oh, well allow me to escort you." I was about to protest but he looked so cute. Not attractive cute, but like the lost adorable golden retriever kind.

"Sure."

We walked along the path and we soon got to the Red hall. You know what? It was only 5 doors down from where I was standing. Go figure.

"Um…thanks, again." I said as I reached for the door.

He grabbed my arm, "You know Bella. I am quite taken with you. It's alright. You don't have to say anything. I know that to you, I'm a god, but alas, I am just an ordinary man."

One word popped into my mind. Conceited.

"Of course." I said with a fake smile

He pushed opened the doors to reveal Angela putting large silver Items in a tan canvas bag. Mike looked in outrage. With an enraged "YOU!!!" he snapped his fingers, and 1 dozen guards came at his call. One man, who had a different jacked than all the rest, looked to be the captain.

Mike said, "I accuse this girl stealing of royal silver!"

The captain nodded who put hand cuffs on Angela. Meanwhile 2 guards that were restraining her brought her to the ground. They were very rough with her and I could see bruises on her wrists. Angela's eyes screamed help me! So I put a hand on Mike's shoulder. Hoping I could flirt, I stared at him until he turned around.

"Mike, Is this really necessary? For all you know, she could be the royal silver polisher?" I ended this with a subtle, yet, what I hope was seductive flip of my hair. I leaned closer, giving him a view of my chest. Mike appeared to be in a trance.

Angela yelled "It's true!!!! Andre had to go to the doctor's office so he entrusted me! Ask the queen!"

Mike snapped out of it. He yelled "Lies, All LIES!!!" he turned to me. "And you are her accomplice!!"

"What? No!?" Two men grabbed me.

I only remembered then that Aria was in the room. I looked to where she was sitting before. Ethan was holding her protectively and she looked like she wanted to run towards me. She had tears in her eyes. "Mommy!!!" she screamed.

Ann only stood. She stood motionless near me. Then, suddenly, she pulled out her wallet and flashed something at the captain.

"Release them. By order of the Z.I.A, I demand you release them!" What ZIA? Why was she speaking with a British accent?

----

EPOV

Bella was here. I wondered if Angela made her feel comfortable yet. Speaking of Angela, she should be on duty as the royal silver polisher by now. Where's the rest of my family. We couldn't hide this forever. Well we could but, Bella's waiting.

"Edward!" A voice said from behind me. It was recognizably Alice.

I turned toward her "Hello Alice, how are you?"

"Better now, thank you. Anyway, Emmett, told me to find you and meet the rest of the family by the Red Room."

"He did, did he? Alright, take me to them."

We walked down the familiar hallways, not needing to stop and ask for directions when we came upon the rest of the family. Rosalie looked angry and looked like she wanted to do anything but meet Bella. Emmett was talking with Jasper, probably making a bet with him; my parents were talking to each other although I could tell that they were talking about the love triangle that had just formed. Don't ask me. But anyway, love triangle? Who was involved in a love triangle? I listened harder .Myself, Tanya and……_**Bella**_? Whoa, I wouldn't' call it a love triangle.

Like I said, Emmett and Jasper were making bets, but as soon as Alice came into the room, Jasper's head snapped up. He met Alice's eyes for a moment and it was like some cosmic bond between them. Alice flitted over to him. Wow, I used flitted in my head. Hmm, am I going soft?

Rosalie declared "Before we go in, I have an important matter to discuss with you all."

We looked at her strangely.

"It appears that a servant, one of the _illiterate_ ones most likely, the ones that come from the _common streets_, the _un_-_educated ones_, have been seen stealing our silver. I'm not sure but I think it is Jude. She has the least education and would be more than likely to steal something from us. But we can discuss this matter further later. "

Of course Rosalie would pick Jude. She's had it in for the poor girl ever since Jude accidentally spelled peppermint tea on Rose's 21st favorite felt shoes. She's just a child! She only has her 15 year old brother. Her parents were killed in a fire at a hotel 4 years ago…that same hotel where Bella was with that man where—

I shook my head. I have to clear my head of these thoughts. I have to be calm cool and collected. However, we could discuss this later.

My father said"Rosalie, this is hardly the time, nor the place." He turned to the rest of us. "Are you ready_?" _

We all nodded.

Guards opened the doors to reveal the strangest sight ever. There was Bella, and Angela being handcuffed and a woman, Ann from the looked of her, desperately pleading with Captain Lewis. My father looked outraged.

"LEWIS!" he yelled, "What is the meaning of this!?!"

Then I saw Newton, the most ugly, worthless, scheming, conniving, critical, conceited rat to ever enter the palace, stride over to my father.

"Allow me to answer that majesty. Isabella and Angela were conspiring to steal from your majesty, trying to convince me to help them. I could not majesty, I would never, could never do that to you! You are most excellent, and I for one think…you rock!!!I hate to say this but, I think life in prison would be justified for this crime. Remember, most exulted one, that you are the king! And what you say goes." Newton ended with a flourished smile. Kiss up.

My father looked unfazed.

"Bella?" My mother asked "Is this true?"

I was shocked. I couldn't believe that Bella would do something like this. And to think that I maybe even I had started to—I shuddered.

"No!" she pleaded "What would I need for such trivial things? I am perfectly comfortable with how I live now. I wouldn't wish to increase my riches, and possessions, when I have the only thing I could ever want. I never stole anything. I respect the royal family too much!"

My mother turned to my father. His mouth was set in a hard line as though deciding not to send her to jail.

"Carlisle." She said. He looked at her with such love and adoration. "I really don't think Bella did this. I mean, look at all she's done for her daughter. Would she really want to throw that away?"

"You make a point dear." He looked deep in thought. "Fine. Captain Lewis, release her."

Lewis reached behind Bella and undid the handcuffs. I breathed a sigh of relief when she walked away with only a few bruises.

"Take Angela away sire?" Newton said, looking especially happy. I saw Angela look towards Bella and they shared a brief moment.

"What do you think everyone?" He looked at all of us. How could he ask us that? Half of the family didn't even know Angela was supposed to cover for Andre! I only know because I was there when she was told by Esme.

"No" I said.

"No" Alice said.

"Yes" Emmett said. Idiot! How can you judge when you don't know the truth?

"Yes" Jasper said. You too!

"No" Mom said. Someone's sane!

"Yes" Dad said. Insane

It was all up to Rosalie. Here we go. "Um……Yes." Bella started crying. How could she hurt Bella?

As an Angela was being led away, Bella rushed forward to Rosalie "A servant is not a thief your highness!" she practically screamed. I knew what Rose was thinking. No one talked to her like that. Well at least…Alice and I did.

"Uh…um" Rosalie looked speechless. This was rather surprising. Then Rose's face turned Red with anger. I guess the fact that somebody yelled at her, kinda messed with her head.

Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder. "Nice Kitty," He whispered.

Bella looked at us for help. I guess she figured that since she just got out of going to jail, she didn't want to be sent back in. When Bella met my eyes, I was lost in them. But she needed my help.

"Uh…dad, I know that Andre had to go to the doctor's office, today, so…I heard Mom telling her that she needed to cover for Andre who was sick."

I met mom's eyes as I said this. Finally as she caught on, she slightly nodded. She turned to my father.

"Oh, I did Carlisle, I did! I completely forgot to tell you. I remember that now. Sorry I never told you darling, but I had other attentions like with the wedding, Erin, and other matters. Also the excitement of Saint Marcus' day really got me distracted." She made her eyes wide and convincingly innocent.

My father being my father; hung on to her every word. "Of course, your right, aren't you." He looked at Lewis "Captain Lewis let her go"

"Yes sir."

As soon as Angela was let free, she ran directly to Bella. Bella gave her a large hug. They both cried silently. I looked at the group of children standing with Ann. Aria looked so cute. I like the child a lot. A whole lot.

"Well, If you didn't steal the silver…" my father trailed off.

"I think it was Jude" Rosalie said smugly the rest of the family got into a discussion so profound I did not want to be involved.

I saw Bella looking confused so I beckoned her to me. Her face was in a little pout and she looked un-intentionally sexy. Man, is she hot.

"Who's Jude?" She whispered

**BPOV (this goes back a little. If you don't want to read it then skip until the part ends, I'll make a little line where it does.)**

Did I really interrupt PRINCESS ROSALIE!? HOLY CRAP!!! I'm dead!!! I need help! I just got out of going to jail!!! I looked around the room, the rest of the royal family was talking but I noticed Prince Edward staring intently at me. As I met his gaze, I silently pleaded with his smoldering green eyes to help me.

A look of understanding flashed across his face, he turned to his dad and cleared his throat. His father turned around.

"Uh…dad, I know that Andre had to go to the doctor's office, today, so…I heard Mom telling her that she needed to cover for Andre who was sick." He met the Queen's eyes and she silently nodded.

"Oh, I did Carlisle, I did! I completely forgot to tell you. I remember that now. Sorry I never told you darling, but I had other attentions like with the wedding, Erin, and other matters. Also the excitement of Saint Marcus' day really got me distracted." She made her eyes wide and convincingly innocent.

King Carlisle looked transfixed. Ah the power of a woman. "Of course you're right, aren't you?" He looked at the captain. "Captain Lewis let her go"

"Yes sir." He nodded

As soon as Angela was let free she came over to me and we hugged to the life out of each other. "Well, If you didn't steal the silver…" my father trailed off.

"I think it was Jude" Rosalie said with a hint of distain and smugness.

While they were discussing something, I wondered who Jude was. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angela go to comfort Aria who was already being tickled to pieces by Ethan. I think we might have a match for the future. But still, who was Jude? My lips formed a little pout. Prince Edward silently motioned for me to come over.

"Who's Jude?" I whispered.

--

"She's one of our illiterate servants. Common, not very bright." The way he said it was…almost like he didn't care that she couldn't read!

He thinks it doesn't matter if not everyone could read! How could it not be important? Any good person could clearly understand how important education was. That's insulting! I was seething. Remember Bella, respect the royalty. Change the subject.

"What are they talking about?"

"Oh, that" he said nonchalantly, "They are deciding whether Jude really did steal the silver." Way to go to change the subject Bella.

I heard a door being opened and two guards brought in a 9 year old girl. She looked like she was thin, and wasn't eating enough. The child had black hair that was curly and very beautiful. It was put into a ponytail. She was wearing a green dress with little brown shoes that had holes in them. I felt so bad for the child.

"I guess they decided." I heard Prince Edward mutter.

Her eyes were fearful as she was brought before the king. "Majesty I didn't do it! You gotta listen!!!"

"I could never. Besides, we have eye witness reports of a person with curly hair, just like yours, running away with a silver object in their hand." Rosalie sneered. But seriously, curly hair? Like that could prove anything.

"It's my brother! Judah! He always is after majesties stuff! I know 'cause he told me not a week from today. He hasn't had no schooling so stealing's the only life he ever known! I have some schooling and right now I'm in the 4th grade!"

"Impossible!" Rosalie snarled "You are illiterate!! When I called the person's— or rather your name, they didn't answer. So you know what I did? I had a test. Every servant in the household had to take this test. You did the worst!!!"

"Rose," Prince Edward sighed, "You can't be serious. That isn't even a legit exam. The test was designed for adults, based on the papers I found in your office. You can't expect a 9 year old girl to pass a test on things she's never heard of. Besides, there are multiple people in this palace with black curly hair. For example, Emmett."

"You went through my stuff?!" She said

"Besides, only one thing was stolen, and you've got, like, ten of them." Princess Alice said.

"It's not about that, "Princess Rosalie said defending herself, "It's about the principle."

"Yeah, your principle to cause trouble." Prince Edward muttered.

"I heard that Eddie!" Princess Rosalie screamed.

I noticed the prince stiffen slightly at this name. It's a shame, I liked the name Eddie. Besides, it might have worked if…I wanted to sedu—Hold it Bella!!! You are not ready for a relationship; Least of all with a Prince. Besides, it's not like he likes you or anything. I put a hand on his arm which was now pressed against his side, his fingers clenched. A person could get death for this act, but I didn't care. I saw him relax slightly at my touch. Do I have this kind of power over him?

"Oh, so now you want to get close to one of us huh _Bella_?" she said looking pointedly at me.

"I do not understand a word that you mean ma'am."

"Oh, you understand. You understand perfectly, that if you get one of us to like you, you'll stay around longer?" what is she implying?

"Your highness, you are mistaken… I have no intention to—,"

"Rosalie!" King Carlisle said, we can discuss this later, but for now we need to get back on the matter at hand."

"Now what were you saying dear?" Queen Esme looked at Jude.

"My brother was the one who did the crimes ma'am please, you must believe me!" Jude was crying now. It hurt to see a little girl cry.

"How do we know it wasn't you?" the Princess Rosalie sneered.

"Bring Judah to me." King Carlisle said.

"Exactly," Rosalie said. "Bring the boy here and we'll see if he has anything to do with this."

Seconds later there was a boy that looked exactly like Jude. Those two looked more alike than they thought. His hair was curly and he had a smile that would break some girl's heart. He was brought next to her, and I couldn't tell them apart. If she didn't have girl parts, I would've sworn they were the exact same person.

"Majesty," Judah said. "You called me?"

"Yes, Judah, I did. You have been accused of stealing. Your sister as well. Although, a servant is not a thief." King Carlisle said winking at me. I blushed.

"I ne'er did anything' to upset yer royalnesses" Is that even a word? Royalnesses?

"No you haven't Judah. We just want to be sure."

"This ain't fair! I ain't never done nothing to upset you's."

"It doesn't matter!" Rosalie sneered, "Guards! Take him away!" What happened to the trial? And what happened to only blaming Jude?

"Majesty," I said, God give me strength. "I would like to address the issue of this gentleman"

"Well Bella" Princess Rosalie sneered, "This gentleman has disrupted our fair kingdom and he _stole _my hairbrush!" Conceited

"Is it not humane?" I asked. Gesturing to Jude and Judah's tied and bound bodies, I questioned. "Is it moral, to chain these people like chateau?"(Actual** word! I looked it up!)**

Where the heck was this bravery coming from? Usually I was the most self conscious person ever. Hmm…I spied Aria and Ann, looking at me with adoration. I would get info on the ZIA later.

I walked up to Princess Rosalie "A servant is not a thief your highness and those who are cannot help themselves."

"Really?" Princess Alice said with a smile, "Please, enlighten us."

I turned to king Carlisle "I have noted, sir, that you treat the servants differently based on the fact if they can read or not. If you suffer your people to be un- educated, and their manners corrupted from infancy, then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed them, what else can be concluded sire, but that you first make thieves and then punish them?" Holy Crap! Did I just say that?

The king's face was a look of shock. He cleared his throat, and rained his composure. "Well," he said "There you have it. Release him."

"But Carlisle—!" Princess Rosalie pleaded

"I SAID…!" he started out harshly, and then changed because it was his daughter he was talking to. His voice was calmer "release them"

"Yes sir." Lewis said. Very maturely, I stuck my tongue out a Mike.

As soon as they were let free, Jude and Judah ran over to me. Both dropped on their knees, and whispered words of thanks. I pulled Jude up to her feet.

"Do you go to school child?" I asked her.

She nodded her head no. "I do what I can miss. Sometimes, Cook lets me read some tablets by the fire, but that's it."

"Then how, my dear, can you say you're in the fourth grade?"

"'Cause, I've already read the tablets for grades 1-3! Just like a normal girl!"

"Please miss" Judah said sarcastically, "she's as crazy as a popper on St. Marcus day eve."

"Popper?"

"Oops, sorry" he said sheepishly, "firecracker."

She stuck her tongue out "I can write too! The only reason I failed to pass the test is cause Princess Rosalie put stuff on their like the Viat-name War."

I didn't learn about that till the 8th grade! Who did Princess Rosalie think she was kidding? I had to help Jude. I walked up to king Carlisle and bowed swiftly.

"Your Majesty." He looked at me. He really was handsome. "At the school where I work, we have classes for children who don't get as much education as they should. It's called "No child left behind". I mean, you have dozens of children here that do not get the opportunity to go to school. I suggest you please, give them, an hour each day to come to the school and learn."

He smiled. Then he laughed. "Miss Bella, I'll do you one better. Although it is not up to me, but up to the parents."

"Oh please Bella!" Rosalie said "why would we waste time teaching them."

"Rosalie!" The queen gasped.

"It's official" King Carlisle said smiling. "Monday morning, you will attend Breaking Dawn Elementary and Portland High"

"You mean I hafta go too?" Judah whined.

King Carlisle sent him a glare so fierce that Jude and I quickly backed away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later I was sitting in Princess Alice's chamber's (on profile) getting a full out manicure and pedicure. Jude was taking care of my hands and another servant was taking care of my feet. I didn't feel like I deserved this and I tried to plead with Princess Alice for the 10th time that I didn't deserve this. I looked over at her form in the lounge chair in the other side of the room, also having her feet done.

"Princess Alice, I really don't—," That was number 10

She cut me off. "Of course you do" I internally sighed. "And another thing. Call me Alice. Princess Alice makes me feel old, and I can tell we are going to be the best of friends!"

"I don't deser—," I tried for number 11.

She wasn't having it. Apparently, she was all done and I needed more time. She pranced across the room and looked me pointedly in the eye.

"Yes, you do." She emphasized each word with a poke of her manicured and polished finger.

I could clearly see the blue that she inherited from her father. While Prince Edward has his mothers green eyes and auburn hair, Princess Alice got her father's blue eyes, and the late Queen Jane's black hair. Her hair was in spiky disarray, very different from her eldest brother's curly black locks. Prince Emmett had green eyes though.

Then her head snapped up and she stared off into space for a second. She seemed to be having a vision. She smiled briefly, and then looked at a tray, on the table in the corner. She brought it over. Her maid tried desperately to pick it up before she got there but…alas, she couldn't. Princess Alice, although she was small, was an incredible dancer and was very fast.

"Now," she said, smiling like she knew something I didn't. "Which color?"

She winked at me, and I was just about to speak when someone said,

"I've always been partial to the color blue…navy blue to be exact."

I gasped, looked up and saw that in the doorway standing there was Prince Edward with my daughter in his arms, fast asleep. Ann had gone home before I could ask about the ZIA.

"Why Edward!" exclaimed Alice with mock surprise, "I had no idea you were going to stop by!"

"Of course, you didn't. Stupid Pixie." He grumbled.

"What was that?" she asked, superiorly

"Nothing."

He entered the room ad laid Aria on the chair that Alice was previously sitting in.

Alice turned to me. "Now, what color Bella?"

"Alice, I actually was going to say blue."

At the mention of Alice's name, Prince Edward turned around. He looked at me angrily, one eyebrow arched. "_Alice_?" he said "What happened to manners?"

"It's alright Edward," Princess Alice said. "I told her she could call me that"

"Oh, okay," he said, his face going back to what it originally was…perfection. "Well, I guess you could call me Edward, too"

I could?! This would be better than anything! "Thank you your—, I mean, Edward."

"Did she enjoy the tour of the gardens?" I said, thinking of my daughter once again.

He smiled, "Bella your daughter is inquisitive. She had questions about every flower, what methods it took to care for them and everything."

I hadn't noticed, but all of the attendee's had disappeared. Not that I minded. I didn't deserve this anyway. He sat down next to Alice.

"Alice," he said, "where are your attendants?"

"I decided to give them the day off."

"From what? Life?" he seemed confused.

I looked at him, "don't you tire of people waiting on you all the time?"

His expression confused me. It was a mixture between frustration, and worries. Then it changed to a cocky grin.

"Yes, but there servants…it's what they do."

"Well I wish I could dismiss mine as easily as you do yours. All the people fretting over me and Aria, It sometimes is annoying,"

I've said it once, and I'll say it again… insufferable man. He is snobbish and conceited! How many times must he do this to me?

"Sorry Alice, I must go." I'd had enough of his ways. She nodded understandingly

Just as I was about to move to get my daughter, he caught my arm. I turned towards him. His expression was unreadable, and yet his eyes were excited.

"Your angry with me." It was a statement of fact, not a question. Also, his voice was expectant, and it was also excited.

"No." And I attempted to move around him, but his arms held fast.

"Admit it." Gosh this man was persistent!

I sighed heavily. "Well yes if you must know…"

"Why?"

"Because you are trying to bait me with your snobbery."

"I'm afraid, Bella, that you are a walking contradiction…and I find that rather fascinating"

"Me?"

"Yes, you" he's absolute.

I looked at him confused, so he continued "You spout the ideas of a Utopian society, yet you live your life in comfort."

"And you sir, own all the land there is, and yet you take no pride in working it! Is that not also a contradiction?"

"First I'm arrogant and now I have no pride, however do I manage that?"

I decided to be blatantly honest "You have everything and still the world holds no joy." His face froze. "And yet you mock others who would see it for it's possibilities"

He was silent for a moment. He continued to stared at me in awe. "How do you do it?

"What?"

"Live each day with this kind of passion? Don't you find it exhausting?"

"Only when I'm around you."I tried to be blatantly honest "Why do you like to irritate me so?"

"Why do you rise to the occasion?" he fired right back.

The silence that followed afterwards was so tense that I started to laugh; well it was more like a giggle. I didn't notice how close we actually were. Somewhere during our escapade, we had moved so close to each other and the proximity was overwhelming. I could smell his sweet breath and I blinked uncontrollably. My cheeks were on fire and his green eyes, so beautiful, ooh so scorching. They were like liquid pools of emerald that could bore into my very soul. My skin only turned redder as we grew closer and closer until—

Someone cleared their throat.

It was then that I realized Alice was in the room still. I turned toward her and a smile was planted on her face. She had a camera in her hand.

"Oh no," she said, "don't stop on my account"

Feeling horribly embarrassed and a little awkward, I begged pleadingly and in vain for the redness in my cheeks to go down. Sensing an opportunity to escape, I used the silence to hopefully depart.

"I really must be going."

I walked towards the chair Aria was in to find that she was already awake, and had a huge grin plastered onto her face. How much had she seen? I reached out my arms, and she fell willingly into them. I turned to the remaining royals and bowed.

"Good by Your Royal Highnesses."

"_Bella!"_ they both said agonized.

"What?"

"Didn't we tell you to stop that?" Prince Edward said

"Stop what?"

"Stop making us feel _old_!" she said the term in disgust.

"Oh" I blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay," the prince smiled. "Come on, let me walk you out."

We said goodbye to Alice and started walking along the narrow hallways and pillars. I noticed that he kept an easy distance between us, and part of me wanted to reach out and touch him, but I couldn't. Such an act would have me tried for treason.

"Bella…about the incident earlier today…"

"Which one?" I asked a smile on my face.

"The incident involving _Michael Newton, _this morning_._"

"Ahh…" I said, but then became curious. "You don't sound like you like him very much."

"I can say that I tolerate his presence. Now whether I acknowledge him, is another story."

"Basically speaking, you hate him."

"Well… yes."

We laughed for a little while, and then we began talking. We spoke about my family; I already knew all I needed to know about his family. I told him about my mother and father's divorce, her new husband Phil, and my desperate wish for them to get back together, though I knew it wasn't going to happen. We spoke about Aria, who, after 3 seconds of leaving the room, lapsed into silence…the little eavesdropper.

We were discussing the matter which his family seemed to have an obsession of, speed. They had the fastest boats, the most expensive cars and other things that would take the CEO of Volvo industries 12 years to earn. It wasn't until re were about to exit out of the main palace doors when I realized that I had no way to get home. I could always call Charlie and beg him to come get me.

The guards outside the palace doors bowed to us—, well mostly him, and I saw that I wouldn't have to call Charlie after all. Outside, right in front of the gate was a sleek black limo and was nearly half as long as the previous one had been!

As I stood there speechless, Edward had moved to open my door for me. The chauffeur's mouth was agape and Edward only smiled. He held the door open for me and I went to say good bye to Edward.

"Ever the gentleman."

"As always."

"I'm playing tennis with the Marquis de Lafayette de Oculura Wednesday. Actually the whole family is playing. Would you like to come? " His green were eyes glinting in the sunlight

"I would love to." I looked at my awake and curious daughter and sighed.

"Of course, I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind taking Aria for a few hours."

Oh yeah… payback time. "No…" I said slightly evil. "I'm sure he wouldn't."

I sat down in the limo and proceeded to set myself in the limo, Edward raised my hand to his lips and gently brushed my knuckles. If his voice was like velvet, then his lips were like silk.

"Good day Bella." He said, kissing my lips again

I was going to reply when the door was shut and we were pulling away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sleeping in my nice toasty warm bed when my phone started vibrating on the nightstand. I looked at the time. 5:30 in the morning! I reluctantly sat up and whispered a groggy

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Angela!"

"Hi Ang, what's up?" I was still tired

"Bella, quick! Turn on channel 9!!!" I couldn't help but wonder what she was talking about.

I made my way to the living room and sat down on the couch. I grabbed the remote and hit on. I turned to channel 9 where newscaster Heidi was giving a report on the latest breaking news under the headline: _Royal Love Triangle!_

"_And now I return to you with the latest new coverage  
Prince Edward was reportedly seen here, with Lady Tanya Denali who is his supposed fiancé."_

The camera flashed a picture of Prince Edward and her at the parade, she was smiling, and he was wincing.

"_But I wonder, my fellow people, just because you are engaged, doesn't mean you can' have a little fun, right?  
I'm talking about the prince was reported seeing an Ms Isabella Swan and her 4 year old daughter._

It showed a picture of us at the parade, when Aria was in the midst of transitioning between me and him, smiles on all three of our faces.

"_Don't they look so happy? Ms swan's daughter got away from her  
in the midst of the parade, and was found, by none other than  
our very own prince. Reports have it that something happened to her  
4 years ago because, guess what? She isn't married! And…this just in  
folks, the Queen had an encounter with Isabella yesterday, where, apparently  
, 2 juveniles were being tried with stealing royal silver, as was Ms. Swan, and a  
member of the serving household. Ms. Swan's innocence was proven and so was  
Ms. Weber's was as well. She was just doing her job as a silver polisher!_

"Do you see?" Angela asked me

"Oh yeah...I see"

"_A clip here is being shown from one of the inside video camera's"_

The pictured showed me in defense of Jude and Judah and sticking up for Angela. The entire escapade from the time the royal family walked through the doors was shown on national television. I'd never been so humiliated. But things were only going to get worse when…Oh no.

"_And here is a picture shown of Prince Edward kissing—er about to kiss Isabella,  
and another of him kissing her knuckles. He is ever the gentlemen, and although  
Ms. Swan is not of noble blood, the hearts of Volterra News are with her._

In addition, we have received several letters proclaiming how wonderful Ms. Swan  
is and how people have nothing but the best to say about her. One thing's for sure.  
The hearts of the people are with you, if you're watching now. We do not stand  
with Lady Denali. We wish Ms. Swan the best, and we will have a new princess crowned next spring.

_Also, Ms Swan will be attending the Marquis de Lafayette de Oculura's  
tennis match with the royal family and we will have live coverage_

The report went on to say more but I couldn't listen. I turned the TV off and groaned my head into the pillows. How did they get that picture!? Is it true? Are the hearts of the people on my side? How can I say anything! He doesn't like me! Nor I him…well I admit. There is attraction going on. But he is engaged for St. Marcus' sake! May he help me.

"Angela?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I am in so much trouble."

"Uh huh" was all she could say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile (at the same time) at the royal palace----------------------------------------------------

EPOV

One thing's for sure. Ms. Swan fascinates me. I do not want to say that I am in love with her, for I am fond of her, and I know that she is fond of me as well, but I fear love is approaching. Every second I spend with her, makes me happy. Happier than I've been in months. I was sitting on my bed, thinking of her when my phone rang.

Tanya's shrill high pitched voice came through the phone. "Edward……Have you checked the news today?"

-------------------------------------------

Well that's another chapter done and done. And Tanya is thrown into the mix now! But don't forget about James. I'm 13 so I've never been in a relationship and I'm not that good at romance, though I've read about it. I've never even had my first kiss! Sorry if it's not up to standards. I'm sorry.

Don't forget to do the poll!!!

Ask Questions!!!!!

Comment!!!!

Begging's for a sneak peak!!!

Everything is accepted!!!

Except flames………………………those are highly prohibited.

Also… if you complete the poll by review…it won't count. I'm pretty sure I mentioned that, well I'm doing it again. Thanks!!!

-MM~~ ^^~~


	10. Tennis can be a dangerous sport

**Here's the one where Tanya and Bella meet!!! Don't kill me please!**

**I graduated middle school on 6/23/09!!! I got out on 6/26!!! I go to Francis Lewis High school in New York City Queens!! If anyone is in high school or in Francis Lewis, I'd love to hear from you! Also some advice would be me! **

**Here are my reasons for not updating:**

**My great-uncle died**

I had an awards ceremony for girl scouts

I started working, even though I'm underage, I'm volunteering. By the end of the day, I'm so wiped out that all I can do is just lie on my bed and not move.

My cousin gave birth to twin girls on……Guess what!!! August 13**th**** the day of Edward and Bella's wedding! The twin's names are Alicia and Amanda!!They have the biggest brown eyes ever!!!!!**

**I thought I lost my USB, when I didn't.**

I had to go to Texas for 2 weeks

I've started writing a book.

**I had to go to tennis camp, where we had a tournament, and I won! Okay, I got 4****th**** place, but at least it wasn't 7****th****! **

**I'm starting high school**

I went to "Writers Day Camp" too it was so weird; all we did was write.

I'M SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!  
Don't forget to do the poll and have fun!!!

**Bella will be a little ooc. But really, isn't she ooc, in every chapter?**

**Song for this chapter: Future Love by: Varsity Fan Club and Kristina DeBarge. People say that she stole it and that VFC is better, but I like them both.**

Chapter 10: Tennis can be a dangerous sport.

BPOV

"Edward, listen to me!" I all but screeched at him.

I was pacing around my room, listening to the most insufferable man on the planet.

"How can I listen? Bella, I care about you, that is true, but the affection I feel is nothing short of friendliness"

His words stung like James's words yesterday.

"Edward, do you honestly think I told the press about yesterday?"

"I don't know what to think. I honestly don't know. It's like, I want to tell them to mind their own business, and yet…I want us to…" he trailed off.

"Want us to what Edward?" Could he really?

"It doesn't matter." He said shakily, "Are you still coming to the tennis match tomorrow?"

"Of course I am. I'm not going to let something as stupid as paparazzi get in my way of having fun."

"Good. Although things weren't going the way everyone planned, I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow." Though I knew he couldn't see me. I felt embarrassed and turned cherry red.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep" he said and hung up.

Aria was over at Ann's and thank goodness she was. I let out a scream into the nearest pillow.

"Bella?" a voice said from the hallway, I turned around to see Charlie. "I just saw the news and…I want to be sure you know what you're getting into."

"Yeah, sure" I lied… "I…have complete control"

"Alright, so, I'm taking Aria for tomorrow?" he still looked uneasy.

"Yeah, take her to see that_ Shorts _movie. She's been raving about it for weeks"

"Sure Bells" he smiled then left me alone with my thoughts.

The next day I dressed quickly having received a phone call from the palace saying that the tennis match would begin promptly at 10 o' clock, and the limo would be coming at 9. I walked of my room, and I opened the door to the kitchen where Aria was eating her cereal. I could tell she was hyper already

"Hi Mommy!" she said, bouncing in her chair "Grandpa's gonna take me to see Shorts!!! That's because he's the nicest grandpa in the whole world!!!"

Can someone say sugar rush! And it's only 9am! Man was this going to be a fun day. I only wish I had a video camera so I could take pictures of Charlie stressing out.

"Bella" Charlie called from the living room

"Yeah dad?"

"Your ride's here!"

Sweet, I wouldn't have to drive myself!

I walked to the door and saw that a—STRETCH limo was on the block. It was twice as long as a normal limo. A dozen reporters stood outside bombarding me with questions. Halfway down the drive, I saw one of them was Mrs. Stanley, Jessica's mother. She always wants gossip.

"Bella! Bella! A quick comment?" She asked. She held a tape recorder in her hand.

I wasn't sure I was going to answer her questions but I wanted to hear what the country was talking about and walked over to her anyway.

"Is it true? Is it true?" She asked

"Is what true?" Smart one, you haven't asked a proper question yet!

"That you have had a secret affair with the prince even though he is engaged?" her eyes blazed expectantly, like her daughter's when she was about to receive juicy gossip.

"No. He and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

"How am I expected to believe that?" she asked exasperated. Other reporters moved closer.

"He and I are just friends. As a matter of fact he called me this morning."

"Ooh OOH! DETAILS!!!" Hyperactive gossiper

"He said, 'I feel nothing short of friendliness'" I told her with absolute finality

"But nothing short, means something more, doesn't it?" she said eagerly. She trailed off suggestively. "Have you and the prince taken things _further_?"

"Are you _implying_ Ms Stanley, that I am sleeping with the Prince, an act which is regarded as_ high treason_ and could get me sent to the prisons?!"

"No, I never would wish that on you Bella." _Liar._

"Yeah, ok." I said punctuating each word.

Leaving her dumbfounded, I turned on my heel, and strode towards the limousine. When I got there, saw a familiar face.

"Jesse!!" I said, giving him a hug. Just a friendly hug, nothing the reporters would fuss over.

"Bella! I only saw you but 2 days ago."

"Yes, you did, but, I need a friend in this jungle."

"Of course you do. So, are we off then?" He asked bowing to me, ugh, that's going to take some getting used to.

He held out the door for me and I climbed in.

Inside the limo, I asked Jesse, who wasn't driving this time, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Bow to me." I told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," he said laughing, "That. Prince Edward has ordered it so. Not to mention Princess Alice"

"What are you talking about?"

"Here," he said, fishing something out of his jacket pocket. "The royal order."

He passed me a neatly folded piece of paper. It felt cool in my hand. Sighing, I opened the paper, smoothing out its crinkles. It read

_**BY ORDER OF THE ROYAL HOUSEHOLD OF ZAHNDRA,  
HOUSED AT PHEONIX PALACE On This Wednesday, July 20**__**th**__** 2009:**_

_Isabella Marie Swan is to be treated with the utmost  
respect and importance, she is to be treated as if she was a  
countess or a duchess, someone high of rank._

My sister, the Princess Mary-Alice is putting forth a motion  
to have Isabella reside in the palace with us.

_Do not breathe a word of this to Isabella.  
All things will be taken care of in due time._

Not like I wasn't already a good friend to Alice, but now Princess Rosalie won't have a reason to kick me out of the palace! But what about Charlie?! Aria?! Charlie can't cook to save his life, much less Aria's. Wait a sec…

"But Jesse," I said "aren't you breaking the royal order?"

"Not really, because I didn't tell you. I _showed_ you." Oh yeah, like that makes a difference.

_Isabella's daughter Ariana Alexandria Catherina Swan will reside  
at the palace with her mother. As for the matter of  
Isabella's father, all shall remain as it is._

_This notice will take effect on Friday, July 28, 2009.  
On that day, we will accommodate the Lady Isabella, as best we can._

_Sincerely, His Royal Highness, Prince  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen _

"Sneaky, devious…I like it." We both laughed. "But seriously, is all this true?"

"Yes, your ladyship." He said a smile on his face.

"That means I'm going to go to the palace in less than a week?"

"Yep. I suggest you start packing.

We continued the ride in a comfortable silence.

"So Bella," he said after a while, "I saw the news and—,"

I cut him off with a groan. I knew this was coming soon, and I said so.

"No—I'm not judging you Bella! Trust me! I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

"Thank you Jesse." I gazed out the window for the rest of the drive to Phoenix palace.

-------------------------

We arrived at Phoenix Palace and I was once again taken by its glorious splendor. The door was opened for me by a footman and I was immediately assaulted by reporters.

"Ms Swan, Are you and the prince having an affair?"

"How long have you known the royal family?"

I tried my best to make it through the crowd but nothing worked. I was being pinched pulled pushed prodded, poked and everything in between, until the crowd parted like the Red Sea, and some unknown force was Moses. A tiny hand reached out to grab my hand. I looked down and was met by…Jude!!! Her dark curls were hung in her eyes but as I looked at her, I could see that she was just as happy to see me as I was to see her!!!

"Come on Miss Bella!!!" Her tiny hand squeezing mine, as we ran inside "You've got to see the courts!!!"Rumor has it that the royal family set it up just for you!!!"

By now, I could see that we were away from the madness, and safely inside the inner gates. I could also notice her dress. It was a beautiful yellow sundress with little flowers along the hem. She had little white sandals attached to her feet.

"What a pretty dress!" I exclaimed. She smiled at me.

"Princess Alice bought it for me. I tried to stop her, saying it wasn't proper but she didn't listen."

"Yeah Alice can be like that"

We had made our way through the gardens and reached the tennis courts. I saw various lords and ladies strolling about the grounds.** (We all know what a tennis court looks like right?)**

"Bella!" a voice came up to me. It was Edward. He looked magnificent. He had a white polo t shirt, with black shorts. He was pulling some blond woman

"Tanya, this is Bella" Edward said with a smile. Everyone on the court stopped everything. They stopped talking, walking and just stood there. They waited to see how the two women in the "love triangle" would react to the other.

As I gazed at the woman in front of me, I took in everything about her. Her nose looked plastic, her hair looked dyed, her dress was about 9 inches too short, and there was something in her expression that made me want to smack her. Not to mention she was wearing heels! Come on! Who wears heels to a tennis match? I wasn't sure how she would treat me because of the report on the so called "love triangle"

She gazed back and forth between Edward and me. Her icy blue eyes rested on me and sent me a glare, which even Hades would shrink away from.

"Hello Tanya." I said pleasantly as humanly possible

"Hello Bella." she said equally as pleasantly. "And it's _Lady_ Tanya." Well I guess I know her feelings on the subject. _And I'm soon to be Lady Bella __**Bitch!**_

Edward ran his hands through his hair. "Ah...well...um...it seems like Alice is calling me." he said nervously.

I looked around. The girl was nowhere in sight!

Edward ran away so fast I didn't have time to blink. How could he leave me in front of all these people that I didn't know? What's worse he left me with _her_!

Lady Tanya looked me over, scrutinizing my outfit. I could see what she was so upset about. Edward and I matched! I was wearing a white tennis skirt that came 3/4th's to my knee, with black leggings on and a Black polo t-shirt. The day was kind of cold, but I didn't mind it. She was wearing one of those tennis dresses with a very low cut. Her boobs were practically falling out. How would she play tennis?

She started walking back towards the field and motioned me to walk with her.

"Actually, soon to be Lady Isabella" I said half smugly

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" I suppose I was enjoying this just a little too much. She shook her head. I chuckled darkly to myself. "Princess Alice would like for me to reside in the palace as well!"

I heard her mutter, "You're not a lady yet." A photographer started to take pictures but she sent him her ice stare and he shirked away. The poor man, looked between the two of us and feeling the tension in the air, ran away, like a bat out of hell.

"You and Edward seem to be getting along quite well." she said, almost sadly.

"Yes, we do get along, I suppose, well, one would not think so."

"What do you mean? I saw the news. I know what you and him talk about!" She said angrily.

Several heads turned in our direction.

"What would that be my lady? How we do nothing but argue? How I scold him for no accounted reason?" I countered

"You will show me respect! I can have you killed!"

I couldn't say anything because Edward came jogging back. I really want to punch this chick.

"So..." he said nervously."How are you getting along?"

"Fine." we said simultaneously.

--------------------------------

Edward jogged up to me. He had just slaughtered Emmett, who told me that he doesn't have enough sisters so he said to call him Emmett. Princess Rosalie and Lady Tanya were still being psycho bitches so…I avoided them. Alice promised to take me shopping. This Friday. I had accidentally let it slip that I knew I was going to reside in the palace, and she glared at Jesse so hard I thought he was going to melt!

"Hey, you want to try?" he said, still out of breath

"Against Emmett?" I asked, a little scared.

"No, I'm not stupid. He'd kill you."

"How about Tanya?" Alice piped up from behind me. I shot her a glare. What was she trying to do? Get me killed?

"Sure." Edward said, and laughed. The sound of it made my heart flutter "That would work."

"Alright…" I muttered.

**5 minutes later.**

Dozens of courtiers lined the arena while I waited in my corner and Tanya waited in hers. I was front, and Tanya was back. I felt like I was in a match at WWE! I was half expecting Emmett to come over to me and put a towel around my shoulders, give me Gatorade to drink along with some cheesy pep talk like, "Come on kid! You can do it! It's your time!"

I glanced over at Edwards face. He smiled in encouragement and I smiled back. I played tennis in college, and was good enough to grow pro, but I had three setbacks to that. One, obviously, Aria; Two, I wanted to be a teacher too much; Three, the night before my final game, with scouts and everything, I tripped while getting out of the bathtub and sprained my ankle.

I had all but given up on tennis but I was sure I could do this. I mean, it's just Tanya right? **(Bold: Announcer)**

"**Our next contenders!" **the announcer rang out. I was sure he was putting in an extra effort because it was us that was playing. **"Please welcome to the courts, Isabella Swan, and Lady Tanya Denali!"**

I walked out onto the court up to the service line, and raised my racket towards my opponent, as a sign of courtesy. She did nothing. Whatever. I served first. I shot the ball over the net. Tanya waited one bounce then hit it back. I sent it back. It bounced right on the service line and to the right, just out of Tanya's reach.

"**15-Love" **Of course, we were playing _those_ rules.

A gentleman in a blue coat handed me a ball. I served again and but as I looked into the shy to see where the ball was, something shiny from one of the castle turrets caught my eye. A man with long blond hair shone something into my eyes. He had dirty blond hair that looked oddly familiar. I swung blindly, and as I heard the 'smack', I could only pray the ball went in the right direction.

"**15 All!"**

Damn. She scored. I rubbed my eyes and looked in her direction. The ball hit the net. I was at fault. It's not my fault that I was blinded buy some blonde guy's metal thingy.

The game continued tirelessly. She and I were stuck at Deuce. Every time I would get a point, she would get one and neither of us would advance. Suddenly, she smirked at me and aimed a shot at the ground. I didn't notice where the shot was going until I felt the searing pain. I landed on the ground. The ball hit my ankle. Why must I always get hurt due to ankle injuries when I'm playing tennis?

"Bella!" I heard a wonderful voice get closer to me. I blushed when I recognized the voice. I looked up into Edward's brilliant green eyes his eyes were filled with worry, and concern. If possible, I blushed deeper.

"Bella are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"We can call forfeit if you want. I'm sorry for your ankle"

"No!" I said a little too loudly. That's just what she wants me to do. I wasn't going to quit and give her the satisfaction of getting to me. "I, I mean, my ankle doesn't hurt, I'm fine!"

"All right" he said, and helped me up.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tanya's icy blue stare, as she pulled on her strawberry blonde locks. _Be careful Tanya, they might fall out. _As if she heard my thoughts her hands dropped the hair. I set myself up. Edward backed away, and I started to serve. Though before I did I noticed the score. I was advancing. One more point, and I win the match. Tanya was at fault. It seemed as though she had not noticed the score. I sent her a smirk. Sorry _milady._ Guess I'm going to win this one. She glared at me and then smirked. I didn't see it come at me, it was much too fast. I felt my back hit the concrete and my racquet landed beside me. I heard several footsteps coming towards me. Although I had a throbbing headache. I felt myself being lifted by two strong muscular amazing arms.

I heard Tanya's wordless shriek.

**2 min later**

Edward set me on something soft, it felt like leather.

"Bella?" I heard his miraculous voice say. "Can you open your eyes love?"

Love!?!?!? Did he just say that?! Am I going mental?! I cracked my eyes open to see his perfect face inches away from mine

"Edward?" I got out in a whisper.

"I'm here, love" There goes that word again!

"BELLA!!!!" A nasally whiny high-pitched voice rang out further down the hall. Does she come in any other volume?

"Edward, Can you help me stand?"

He took his arms around my waist ad I put my arms around his shoulders. I steadied myself and said "Okay Edward, thanks."

He almost reluctantly took his arms from around my waist.

I noticed the room I was in**. (We all know what Edward's room looks like right? I'm not a big detail person and if you don't know what his room looks like then why are you reading this. Go read twilight!) **It was amazing. His black leather sofa smelled like him too.

I heard the door slam open and in walked the bitch herself. She walked up to me and sent a punch my way making sure to scratch me afterwards. I fell back onto Edwards couch, and the last thing I heard was Edward telling me…

"You won Bella…You won it all." See—I knew I could do something right. I did it Edward—I won, I won the match, I won your family, but I also won you. There was no doubt in my mind that I loved Edward Cullen. Now the only question: Did he love me back?

------------------------------------------- Preview --------------------------------------------

"Tanya—we need to talk."

"About what Eddie-poo!?" my eyes were closed and I couldn't help but cringe at the shrillness of her voice

"About our engagement." His tone was serious and firm

"Aw! You want the wedding moved up don't you?"

"No. I want to…break it off."

"**WHAT!?!?!?"**

"Tanya stop being so shrill!" Edward demanded.

"I'm not shrill! I'm resonant! You should know the difference!"

"Well I hardly doubt your style of resonance is accepted here Tanya!"

"A lady of breeding ought never to raise her voice above the gentlest sound of a whisper in the wind."

"Such as your Bella possess?!"

Not Good At All.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HELLO!!!! Don't forget to do the poll!!! Read and review although I won't get mad because I hardly read and review but if you ask me, I really think you should.

Quick question my peoples. Does anyone know of a good Edward=player story? I've only found 3.

Reviews are like a drug to me.  
As in, my own personal brand of heroin.

THX!!!!!

MYSTICMOON24!!!


	11. Love, Italy, and rocks!

**Hey guyz!!! My laptop broke so I have to use my mom's computer. Plus high school is horrible and my teachers are mean…well some of them. Luv u Ms. Mlodinoff! **

**Anyway, we're about half way through the story. The poll results so far are…**

**Bella being stalked……11 people 39% (one of my faves!)**

**Bella in the volturi………6 people 21%**

**Bella with a note post NM……4 people 14%**

**Andrea and the wedding ring……4 people 14%**

**Nessie and the band Metallic Blue………3 people 10% (one of my faves!)**

**If your favorite isn't up where you want it to be then…well review!**

**This chapter is going to be 2 in one because I don't know when I'll be able to get back on the computer. High school isn't the best right now. I plan for this to be many chapters in 1 because…I'm getting my laptop fixed and it may take a while.**

--------------

8 seconds. For 8 seconds time froze. Everything moved in slow motion. 8 seconds was how long it my Bella to hit the bed. My breath hitched in my throat. My heart shattered, and the image I was looking at would stay in my mind forever. Bella, unconscious and sprawled on my bed. I gazed at Tanya's face, my eyes glared at her. Fire fueled in my veins. I couldn't hit a woman, if you could call a demonic creature such as Tanya that. She had a faux innocent smile. I looked from her to Bella at least twenty times in fear and apprehension before she spoke to me.

"It's ok Edward. Make the right choice." _She_ said in her sickly sweet voice.

I would. That is a promise. She wrapped her arms around my torso and I felt cold. Cold, clammy and simply disgusting. I shrugged her off.

"What wrong sweetness?" She asked. I said nothing.

I picked up my Bella's lifeless form and held her close to me with her dark hair cascading over my shoulders. Turning back to Tanya I said:

"Leave." In the harshest whisper I could manage while struggling not to rip her bleached hair out.

"But Eddie…" her voice whined

"I said '_**Leave'**_. Do you un-der-stand?" I felt like I was talking to a five year old.

"Eddie-poo you're going to marry me. You can't be seen with _her_ if you're going to be with me!" Tanya screeched. She was oblivious to everything.

"In case you didn't notice Tanya, the marriage is off!" I tried to keep from sneering, but I was failing miserably.

"What? You can't do that…it has to be taken into court first!"

"This _is_ court!" I looked up to my ceiling as if all the answers were on there.

"Edward!" A voice from my door brought me from my trance.

I turned to see Alice standing next to my bed. Tanya then moved next to me and started rubbing my back. I flinched away from the contact.

"Oh _dear _Princess Alice! Isn't it just _terrible_ and simply _tragic_ what happened to this _**poor**__ girl_?!" She had a fake look of innocence that a baby wouldn't believe.

"Yes…" Alice said in a soft voice, coming to the bed to stroke Bella's soft brown locks "An unfortunate crime…"

"Crime?" Tanya's voice was no more than a sickly sweet high-pitched murmur.

"Yes…Apparently someone hit her with a tennis ball…It was probably an error and an odd little _accident_. However all of this that I hear!" She put her hand to her forehead as though she were to faint. "Someone struck her bare-fisted! I couldn't think of a worse deed." _The little actress…_

"Crime?" Tanya repeated again in a tiny voice…

"Oh of course! Whoever did this must be severely punished." She put her hands on her face as though thinking something. "I could never guess who…"

Tanya's face had gone pale as snow. Her hair was moving as though it were alive. I knew the truth, Alice knew, the whole damn country was knew the truth but what Tanya didn't know, was that we did.

A soft footstep into the room brought our attention to the doorway. In it was Angela.

"Excuse me your majesties…but the ambassador from Italy is here. He and the other members of the royal family await you in the Great Hall"

I smiled at her. She didn't need to share my problems. "Thank you Angela. We shall be there in a moment."

"Angela?"Tanya let out a meek whisper. We all looked at her "Does the King mean me?"

"I should think so ma'am…and the Lady Isabella, if she is up to it" Angela and I locked eyes. She knew everything. "If you'll follow me?" she gestured to the hall

"I shall be there in a moment Angela." Alice said looking at Bella's unconscious form. "I shall try and revive Bella."

"My lord…" she said pointing again to the door. I locked eyes with her again silently hoping that she would take Tanya away.

She got the message. "Oh! Silly me! My lord…I trust you know your way from here. Come along milady."

Tanya trudged along after her as one would when face to face with an electric chair. Stone cold and slow.

When they were gone and had shut the door I looked at Alice. She was changing Bella into a dress she brought from her own closet. I looked away not wanting to be classified as the Perv Prince. Emmett had already won that title on Rose's first night here.

"Alice!" I called when I turned around and she and Bella were nowhere to be found.

"Oh hush Edward. And stop your whining. I'm only in the bathroom. So go to the meeting. I have a feeling that Bella will wake up in no more than 2 minutes" she reported from my personal bathroom.

"Perhaps I should stay here then…since she's going to be waking up soon." I sad nervously. I didn't like walking into meetings alone. I'd feel better if I had someone else to get yelled at with me.

"Don't even think about it Edward. Let me worry about Bella. Besides, you've got bigger problems." She said all knowingly

"Problems?" I asked

"You forget that Esme is away with Aunt Siobhan. She's the only one that can speak Italian except…"

"Right! Me!" I felt like such a dunce. "But my Italian isn't very good Alice…"

She came out furious, hands on her tiny hips. She started pushing me towards the door.

"Now you listen to me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You get your royal little but down there or…"

I stopped "Or what?"

"Or else I'll tell Emmett that that it was really you who poured the glue on Jane's hair."

"Alice that was 15 years ago!"

"So! He got blamed for it…now **go**_. _Or else I_will_tell him…and he _will_ break your face…and you know girls like your face the way it is…**whole**."

"Fine…you evil little pixie!" I said exasperated and hurried out the door

I hurried out the door before she could threaten me more.

BPOV

I could hear waves, I felt as though I was floating… **(I've never been unconscious before so deal with me!)**

"_Bella" _Go away! I'm in my dream world!

"_Bella" _Leave me alone! But why does that voice sound so familiar?

"_Bella wake up!"_

My eyes snapped open and I was no longer floating to the lush sounds of waves. I was listening to the ear bleeding sounds of Alice. Wait…_Alice_! I looked toward the sound to see her foot away from me on the bed. Wait whose bed was I in? I don't remember seeing a room with a white bed. Edwards couch didn't have this feel or the scent of…whatever this is. It smelt heavenly.

"Oh Bella I'm so glad our alright!" She enveloped me in a warm hug.

"Thanks I'm glad I am too…what happened to me?"

"Well we were playing tennis and Tanya hit you in the ankle, then she hit you in the head, then she hit you in the face with her fist."

"Her fist eh?"Little witch.

"Bella how can you be so calm?"

"Just born that way I guess…"

"Man your awesome…but enough chit-chat we have to go!" she said and pulled me out the door and down the corridor.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Whose room was I in?"

"Oh. Edward's of course."

"Whose bed was I in?"

She stopped and turned to look at me. "Well who else's bed could it be? You were in Edwards!"

I froze. Edwards…BED?!?!? I actually touched the place where he sleeps every night!? Oh god! I can't feel the ground.

"Bella are you alright?" Alice looked at me queerly.

"Edward's b-b-bed…?" I squeaked

"Yes Edward's bed." She said and pulled me again.

"How did I get there?"

"How do you think?"

"Let me guess…" I said sarcastically "Edward carried me." I the laughed. The very thought that someone as majestic as him would help someone like me… seems almost laughable. I'm too plain, too clumsy, and to...damaged. I'm a broken woman. Who would want a broken woman living with her father and a 4 year old daughter?

"Actually, you're correct."

I froze for the second time in 5 minutes. "He carried me?" I gasped out.

"Yup…" Alice said with an all knowing smile, "Bridal style too."

"Oh…my…goodness…" I couldn't stop my mouth from opening and closing as I tried to get enough oxygen to my brain.

"Oh Bella come on…or you'll miss the best part!" We continued down the corridor at a rapid pace.

My heels clacked as I was dragged down the hall…wait heels? What on earth was I wearing? I looked down and saw I was wearing a white dress with light blue flowers along the hem, and I had on white and blue flowered heels. I was surprised I could actually move, let alone be glad.

"Alice!" I hissed "Whose clothes are these?"

"Yours of course!" her eyes shifted.

"Alice I don't have —"I glared at her. "You didn't."

"Did what my best friend Bella?" she bounced nervously

"Did you buy this for me?" I stopped ad turned around

She appeared in front of me in an instant. "I'm really sorry Bella, I'll never do it again I swear! Just come on!" She then proceeded to drag me _again_!

"Where are we going Alice?"

"To a meeting, all Lords and Ladies are to attend. That means you Bella so don't even think of getting out of this one. Beside, the ambassadors from Italy are here and none of anyone in the palace can speak Italian except…you!"

"Right…of course." I glared at her, still miffed at her about the clothes. "How did you know if I can speak Italian?"

"I'm the psychic I know _everything_." She laughed slightly and I couldn't stay mad at her long enough not to laugh with her. That's what I love about Alice. Her joy is contagious. When you're around her, and she's happy, you can't help but be happy around her.

We stopped at a door at the end of the door. The guards bowed to us. Alice turned to me.

"Alright Bella, I am going in first and explain to my father why I am late. Count to 10. You will then come in and explain why you are late. You are going to sit next to me at the end of the table. Okay?"

"Okay?"

She nodded to the guards who opened the doors.

"**Announcing Princess Alice!" ** The man said. I recognized him as the announcer from the tennis match.

The doors closed and I counted to 10. I nodded to the guards who opened the doors.

"**Announcing the Lady Isabella!"**

"Ah Isabella, we waited for you." I looked up to where the king spoke… smiled at me. I walked up to him.

The great hall what bright open and airy. In the center there was a long table with the king and queen's chairs in the middle then were Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, on one side, Edward Alice and …Tanya on the other. I couldn't help but smile as I saw that the little bitch wasn't sitting next to Edward. She was sitting next to Alice at the _very end_ of the long table. There were microphones in front of each place, and I saw a name plate made of gold for those of the royal family and…me! Was I considered part of them? I mean, I was sitting at the same table as they were, and they were considered the epitome of the people in our country. The rest of the lords and ladies had silver name plates with names like, the lady Julia, the Lady Laurie, Lord Reginald. They sat in a square-like semicircle facing us. Not to mention Tanya's Bronze plate made me overly ecstatic.

"Forgive me for my lateness your majesty" I curtsied.

"And why are you late?" he said sternly, but there was a twinkle in his eye.

I gazed at Tanya. "One has trouble when arousing from unconsciousness your majesty."

His eyebrow rose.

I sat in between Edward and Alice. On the way to my chair, Rosalie sent me a tentative smile. Where did that come from? Then I saw Sir Newton, whose plate was made of plastic and kept falling over. Even the slightest jostling of the table which Lord Andrew (who was very portly) insisted on doing sent it flying. I could barely restrain a giggle. The fact that the other courtiers looked at me like I was dirt couldn't escape my notice either. I guess I'm just picking up on things today. I didn't care.

The ambassador Laurent was sitting in front of a tiny table facing the royal family and me. King Carlisle, Emmett and Edward seemed to be trying to get a message across using hand gestures and drawings to make their point. Apparently it was failing, miserably.

"Alright" the king said. "For those of you that have just joined us, we have been informed that the ambassador Laurent is proposed to make a trade union with our country. Our only problem here is…" he chuckled "None of us are Italian. Or can speak the language."

"What about me?" Edward protested

"Blatantly speaking Edward," Emmett cut in as Carlisle was speaking… "You're horrible."

The entire room burst out in laughter. Even Carlisle cracked a smile. I couldn't hold it together and let out a giggle. Edward turned to look at me and I shrank in my seat. That caused another fit of giggles to course through the room.

"Alright, alright…If you're done laughing at my expense… I believe we have a dilemma."Edward said jokingly.

Alice nudged my foot. I knew that it was my time to speak. "About that dilemma your highness, I can help you."

"You can speak Italian?" Edward said looking at me. I couldn't meet his gaze after I had been that close to…where he slept for 8 hours of his day. I decided to look at his lips—no, wait, big mistake they formed perfect letters and were as beautiful as his eyes were. I settled on looking at his nose, though that was nothing short of perfect.

"Well my name _is_ Isabella." I whispered. Although everyone heard me.

"Oh really?" Tanya sneered. "Then say something in Italian."

"Alright." I took a deep breath. **(I used a translation site here people. if I am wrong, I'm sorry)**

"Ciao. Mi chiamo Isabella. Sono goffo e Tanya è sudiciona". **(Hi. My name is Isabella. I am clumsy and Tanya is a slut)**

Ambassador Laurent burst out laughing. Edward cracked a smile.

"What did you say about me _BELLA_?" Tanya hissed

"Just my name and how I was happy to be here. And that you were so nice to me." She looked satisfied.

I looked at Sir Laurent. He was having a hard time controlling himself.

"Bella di signora, Italy vuole le rocce viola qui in Inghilterra." **(Lady Bella, Italy would like the purple crystals that were found here in England.)**

"In che entreremo il ritorno?"**(What will we receive in return?)**

"L'Italia è preparata per offrire 2 milioni libbre inglesi" **(Italy is prepared to offer 2 million English pounds)**

I looked to king Carlisle "He says he will offer 2 million pounds. For 3 truck-loads of the purple rocks in the Endric Caverns"

"Tell him we accept."

"Accettiamo il suo Laurent di Signore di offerta**." (We accept your offer Sir Laurent.)**

"Ringraziarla così molto" **(thank you very much)**

I smiled as he was escorted out of the room. King Carlisle stood and walked around the table. His guards moved to follow him but he waved them off. He walked around to the front of the very long table and up to me. The king smiled at me, grabbed my hand and kissed it while I stood gaping like a fish.

All of the other courtiers looked at me like I was the bubonic plague. Rosalie's smile was authentic and Jasper looked anxious…like there was a message he was begging to get across to me . And frankly….I was confused. Emmett was expectant. His large green eyes blazed like emerald embers. His dimples shown and he reminded me of a very small child. He was bouncing up and down in a very Alice-style fashion. I knew he was a great father. He seemed to be the type to relate to people well. Emmett would make anyone happy. Tanya looked like well… _Tanya_. And it wasn't good…I'll tell you that. Rosalie seemed like she was trying to be friendly which was a great improvement.

How to describe Edward. His eyes were like a forest. Dense, green, and brought out feelings that I can't even begin to explain. His eyes looked at me with an emotion I couldn't decipher I knew then that I loved him.

"Thank you Bella. You just saved this country from international embarrassment" King Carlisle's smile only grew bigger.

I blushed heavily and said, "It was no problem at all, you are too kind your majesty."

"Carlisle... please"

"Thank you Carlisle" I giggled.

He winked at me and left the room. The lords and ladies cleared out afterwards leaving only the royal family and…Tanya.

"Oh Bella!" Alice said jumping to hug me. "That couldn't have gone more perfect!" Tanya scowled at me.

I hugged her back… "I only did what was natural."

"So you really are Italian?" Emmett asked

"Yep." Where was he going with this?

"Alright!" he pumped his fist in the air "Dinner at Bella's house! I want some Italian food!"

"Oh god, save us now!" Rosalie put her head in her hands.

"Bella can I talk to you for a second?" It was Jasper. He came behind me, silent as ever.

"Of course"

He led me to an empty hallway, out side of the great hall. When the doors closed behind me, he turned. The frown upon his face caused me to blink twice.

"Bella, I want to say I'm sorry."

"For what? You have done no wrong."

"I fear I have…" His voice broke. His solemn voice made me want to cry. I felt pain for his pain. "I fear I have misjudged you Bella."

"Misjudged me? Jasper you—,"

"You have to understand, Bella, that I'm in the military. And I have seen many a man become robbed of his savings by a bewitching girl…"

"And you thought I was going to do that?" I couldn't believe it. "To whom Jasper?"

He sighed. "To Edward" he said after a pause.

"Me?" I stuttered. He nodded. "Why?"

"I never could believe that someone could have melded into our lives so quickly. At first…I hated you."

I gasped. "Me? What had I done?"

"Nothing…I just didn't want to see Edward get hurt the way…I've seen other people. But then—then I saw how you did what no one else could do. You calmed him down with just a touch!"

"Jasper I—," His crystal eyes were far away, looking back at some distant memory.

He continued… "No one, except for Esme, and Alice could calm him down. I can sometimes, but it's like he can anticipate what I'm going to say. Almost, in a strange twist of the world, he can read minds.

"Bella, I thought—, and may I be blatantly honest with you? Thank you. I honesty thought you were a gold digging shrew…" he sighed, a long sigh; a sigh of someone who has seen many battles, and great a possessor of great wisdom.

"Jasper…it was you wasn't it?" I asked after letting him live in his thoughts for a moment.

"Hmm?"

"You got your wealth stolen didn't you?"

"Yes… her name was Maria. I was in love with her…Now don't get me wrong…I love Alice more than life itself, but Maria was rich and I was just a poor solider in the kings army. I didn't know or understand how she came by that money. When Maria took an interest in me, I was pressured by my parents to get married. I never imagined that she could take all the money that I had, and turn it to her own uses."

I had heard the story before. Everyone did, although what I didn't know was that it was watered down. Hearing this from the source made me cry.

"I'm sure you know the rest" he said looking up. "Alice saved me. She got me out of the moneyless pit I was falling into. But in return for saving me, Alice demanded something."

I cocked my head to the side, not understanding.

"She asked me to give me her heart. I gladly, handed it over. I knew that me giving her my heart would make her happy and that's all I care about. Her happiness. It would not have mattered if she didn't love me either…but that came as a bonus. I never dreamed that I could be as happy as I am today. We are soon to be married and I know, that the day, the moment, the very second she says, I do…I will be 10,000 times happier than I am at this moment.

" And I know that my love for her would've multiplied by infinity. I know I am just rambling but Bella you have to understand. She saved me from the clutches of a monster. I was scraping for money anywhere I could find…I would've killed to get money, just to survive…hell, she saved me from being a monster. And for that I am eternally grateful to her."

I shed tears. I had known that his love for her was undying, but to hear of it being spoken so beautifully, to know that their love was unbreakable, made me cry.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry. I should've known you were nothing like Maria. You're the best thing to happen to this family and I mean that most sincerely. I would honestly be proud to call you my sister. Thank you."

I then did the most dangerous thing I had done in my entire life. I enveloped him in a tight hug and said… "Thank you Jasper. I'd be honored to call you my brother as well."

"No problem," I said and we made our way back into the Great Hall.

--- --- --- --- --- --- -- ----- --- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - Song for this part: Somebody's watching me: Geico commercial

It's been a day… 24 hours since I last saw them…not seeing the Cullen's made my heart ache. The engagement with Tanya was off, and I couldn't have been more happy. I knew that with every passing day…I loved Edward more than he would ever love me…and at times I cried. I knew that as long as he liked me in a friendly way of course… I would be ok.

It was dark and raining as I drove home from the grocery store. No—, rain is an understatement. It was a real typhoon out here. I checked my watch. The time read 8:24. Aria was asleep in the backseat, her Nessie doll squashed between her arms. The only reason why she was with me is because Charlie had a date. Sue Clearwater, Seth and Jacob's mother **(Leah isn't related to them)** had taught my father some degree of cooking skills. She was going to keep him company on the long nights at home after I was gone. Our things for the move into the palace tomorrow, were there already. Men came to move the clothes, and toys, yesterday. I tried to help but, of course, Jesse shook his head at me and said:

"_A lady of your status ma'am should not be lifting a finger" _

When I protested again, he pulled out a slip of paper and said:

"_I am under strict orders from Princess Alice to say and I quote: 'Bella, this is Alice. If you protest one more time and I'll tell Jesse to call me and we'll go shopping __**today**__ instead of tomorrow.' So you see Lady Bella…you must heed the princess's warnings. Best friend or not."_

Like the grown adult I was, I stuck my tongue out at him. He only laughed and continued instructing the men on how to best care for 'the lady's personal possessions' as he put it.

I had reached the house by now. Our house was a one floor home, but it was long and wide, fitting 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. I looked at my bedroom window. A light was on and I didn't remember leaving the TV on. (I asked my mom about this guys So you can't say that I don't know what I'm talking about. I left aria in the car. She would be safer in the car than inside the house. I stood next to the car, ignoring the rain, and watching the street and called someone I knew would help me in a moment.

"_Hello?"_ a melodic voice answered.

"Edward I need help." My voice was shaking.

"_I'll be right there. What's wrong?"_ I heard the sound of an engine starting…I never imagined that he would help me that fast

"_Bella what's__** wrong!?**__?"_ he demanded again. Agitation seeping into his voice.

"I think someone's in the house…"

A feral growl escaped his throat._ "I'll be there in 2 minutes…don't go in the house"_

"Don't have to tell me twice." Then there was silence.

I walked to the back seat of the car and held Aria's sleeping form close to my body as I waited for my god to arrive.

Less than 10 minutes later…An expensive silver Volvo pulled up in front of my car. The driver put their hazards on and got out of the vehicle. Edward ran to the passenger side of the back seat…he hadn't even bothered to put on a jacket. His hair and clothes were drenched and I knew he was going to get sick. But the look in his eyes told me that he had no concern for his safety…only for mine.

**We're not done yet! The next chapter should be out sometime in November! I personally think that this **

**Has been my best chapter yet and it will only get better! Complete the poll! As a token for such a good chapter…review…because I don't always…but I promise I will try to if you do!**

**Anybody interested in being a beta? I'll need someone to fully explain it to me first…and also I'll need to sample your work. I just don't have time to do this anymore. Thank you guys!**


	12. Author's note

Sorry my loyal fans…guess I want specific. I do have time to write and edit…just not as much as I used to…so I need someone to help me edit…and check grammar for me please. That is what a beta does right? If I'm wrong…please don't rip my head off…that's what I was under the impression of. Don't review for this chapter because it will most likely be deleted for my new one.


	13. Finding danger part 1

I figured something out! I have the same Birthday as Peter Facinelli! (Carlisle) Nov. 26th! Of course we weren't born in the same year, but still. It's pretty dang cool! My James looks like Cam Gigandet. He was a smexy James. I love his voice and his whole persona.

OCD'svictim asked me if I was team Edward or Jacob, Rob or Taylor.

I am Tayward.

I think Taylor Lautner is the sexiest thing, but I can't stand Robert Pattinson. I love Edward, but I can't stand Jacob. Don't get me started on Rob Pattinson.

Sorry. I was up all night watching a Bollywood movie. I am obsessed with it!

Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. I admit. It made me cry!

You can watch it on YouTube.

I am so sorry this chapter is not up to snuff. I have midterms and I was sick for my entire winter holiday. I still am. ACHOO!

* * *

It's been a day… 24 hours since I last saw them…not seeing the Cullen's made my heart ache. The engagement with Tanya was off, and I couldn't have been happier. I knew that with every passing day…I loved Edward more than he would ever love me…and at times I cried. I knew that as long as he liked me in a friendly way of course… I would be ok.

It was dark and raining as I drove home from the grocery store. No—, rain is an understatement. It was a real typhoon out here. I checked my watch. The time read 8:24. Aria was asleep in the backseat, her Nessie doll squashed between her arms. The only reason why she was with me is because Charlie had a date. Sue Clearwater, Seth and Jacob's mother **(Leah isn't related to them)** had taught my father some degree of cooking skills. She was going to keep him company on the long nights at home after I was gone. Our things for the move into the palace tomorrow, were there already. Men came to move the clothes, and toys, yesterday. I tried to help but, of course, Jesse shook his head at me and said:

"_A lady of your status ma'am should not be lifting a finger" _

When I protested again, he pulled out a slip of paper and said:

"_I am under strict orders from Princess Alice to say and I quote: 'Bella, this is Alice. If you protest one more time I'll tell Jesse to call me and we'll go shopping __**today**__ instead of tomorrow.' So you see Lady Bella…you must heed the princess's warnings, Best friend or not."_

Like the grown adult I was, I stuck my tongue out at him. He only laughed and continued instructing the men on how to best care for 'the lady's personal possessions' as he put it.

I had reached the house by now. Our house was a one floor home, but it was long and wide, fitting 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. I looked at my bedroom window. A light was on and I didn't remember leaving the TV on. (I asked my mom about this guys So you can't say that I don't know what I'm talking about. I left aria in the car. She would be safer in the car than inside the house. I stood next to the car, ignoring the rain, and watching the street and called someone I knew would help me in a moment.

"_Hello?"_ a melodic voice answered.

"Edward I need help." My voice was shaking.

"_I'll be right there. What's wrong?"_ I heard the sound of an engine starting…I never imagined that he would help me that fast

"_Bella what's__** wrong!?**__?"_ he demanded again, Agitation seeping into his voice.

"I think someone's in the house…"

A feral growl escaped his throat._ "I'll be there in 2 minutes…don't go in the house"_

"Don't have to tell me twice." Then there was silence.

I walked to the back seat of the car and held Aria's sleeping form close to my body as I waited for my god to arrive.

Less than 10 minutes later…An expensive silver Volvo pulled up in front of my car. The driver put their hazards on and got out of the vehicle. Edward ran to the passenger side of the back seat…he hadn't even bothered to put on a jacket. His hair and clothes were drenched and I knew he was going to get sick. But the look in his eyes told me that he had no concern for his safety…only for mine.

He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh Bella" he breathed into my hair. "Thank God you're ok."

"Thank God you're here!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a hooded figure approach my bedroom window…from the inside.

"There…" I raised a hand shakily and pointed at the window. Upon seeing Edward turn around, the hooded figure disappeared behind the curtain. Though I did get a good glimpse of an object the figure was holding. It looked like a knife.

"I'll deal with that in a second. How is Aria?"

"She's fine. She's asleep. Look, can you stay with her?"

"What? No way in hell am I going to allow you to go in there buy yourself. Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible Edward. I thought it was impossible for James to find me, but he did and—,"

"_**James?!**_ That's who's in there?"His eyes blazed with the deadly power of 1, 000 volcanoes."

"Yes." I had started to move away from the car. I inched closer and closer towards the house. "But you didn't let me finish."

His eyes were furious as he waited for me to finish. "As I was saying. Nothing is impossible." I took a deep breath, and watched the look of shock that came across his features as I said these next words. "I thought it was impossible for me to love. Though Edward right now, you've proven to me that I can love. Because it all started with you."

"You—,"

I nodded solemnly. "Yes. I've been in love with you since you saved Aria. Though I realize now, that it's not about being _in _love with someone, _but loving_ them yourself. I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. There is not a _damn _thing that I can do about it, because that will never change."

He was silent throughout my whole exchange. Though if I am going to die, I may as well die after fulfilling my dream.

I waited for to say something…anything.

"You love me Bella?"His eyes were still downcast

"Yes." I put my hand underneath his chin and brought his eyes up to meet mine. "That's why if I die tonight, I want to do this first"

I pressed my lips to his; they tingled with my extreme delight. Edward let out a guttural moan and I'm pretty sure I did too. I wanted to keep kissing him like that but I couldn't. If I needed to do something, it was end this now. At least I could've known what could've been. At least after he shunned me, or James ripped me to pieces.

We broke away all too soon and I started to walk away. The rain was pouring down in sheets and I felt like I was in one of those movies where the girl is leaving the guy and never coming back. Looking back at the man I loved, holding my daughter in his arms, I was sure my depression increased. His hair was plastered to his forehead; his skin was so wet I couldn't tell if he was crying. Everything was moving in slow motion.

I started to run to my house

I heard his strangled wail of "No! Bella! Don't!"It was like I couldn't stop. I had to do this.

I paused at the threshold. My shaking hand was on the knob. I whispered one last thing to him. "Take care of my daughter. Goodbye Edward."

* * *

The door was open.

"Dad? Is someone in here?" I crept carefully through the house. I grabbed an umbrella from the stand by the door. I branded it like a weapon. It was no broadsword but it would have to suffice.

Come on Bells, you could do this. I walked steadily towards my father's bedroom. I pushed open the door and there reclined James. The picture of ease on my father's bead, remote in hand. The TV was turned to some stupid show or another. The picture kept fading in and out.

"Geez Bella, your dad needs to get a raise!" He laughed at some private joke.

I tried to keep my cool. "And why, may I ask is that."

His laugh turned to a chortle, his chortle now a guffaw. "The reception's crap!"

Gasping for air, I made a move to stand by the wall closest to the door. James, by now had caught his breath and regained his composure

"So..."he said, shutting off the TV, and standing, "Back to the matter at hand. I warned you about this."

"I know not what you mean"I said, pressing myself further into the wall.

"You know very well what I mean" His hand cupped my cheek. He trailed kisses up and down my jaw line. I shook my head.

Raising my umbrella, I smacked him over the side of the head. It did not deter him, I can see that. He staggered towards my dad's bookcase, knocking overall the volumes of important information but was back in an instant.

"Bitch!" His cold fingers came into contact with my warm skin.

I stared, unblinking and unmoving into his angry face. He patted himself on the back, dusted off his clothes and said. "That is the penalty for lying, Lady Isabella. Where I come from, when a woman lies, she is reprimanded. Do you think I did not see your royal-ass boyfriend over there? Tell me you don't love him."

I remained silent.

"You do!"He laughed "Un-be-freaking-livable! You? Love? You don't know how to love! A broken creature like you is not capable of love."

"I have loved more deeply than a killer like you can possibly imagine!"

James looked out the open window "Your love stays, to wait for you. Though you are very cold"

""Why do you pick at me! I have come to terms with my life, and this is my affair—I am not cold, I swear, but I have decided, or you decided for me that it is best to ignore emotions. I expressed my love once, and it worked out badly."

"You expressed your love to me right! But it's not worth much. Tell me, when you found you were pregnant, did you hate me? Were you sorry? You know you loved that night"

"Do not mock my grief! No one would speak to me until I told the truth, I died that day!"

"Shut up you little Bitch!" He screamed grabbing me y my hair, I let out a squeak that sounded more like a strangled mouse.

"Bella!" I suddenly was aware of another presence in the house. It was the one person I tried my hardest to keep James away from.

"Edward! No! Don't come in here!"

"You're stupid-ass boyfriend will save you! I doubt it!"

"Bella!" The door burst open and there stood Edward, Glorious in all his Fury.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried like a lost puppy, "Get away from here!"

"No!" He said sternly, "Bella I love you, I was shocked for a minute but—,"

"Yeah, so sorry your royal highness can't stay," James sheered, leering at Edward. "As you can see I have some unfinished business going on here, so…"James yanked tighter on my hair then used the other arm to push Edward out the door. He closed it by lifting his leg and slammed the door shut.

"Now where was I?" he hissed at me, grabbing my arm and pressing me against the wall.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No, my beautiful dove…" he snickered. "I am looking for someone to inherit the family business."

"That crime shit you do James? That's insane!"

"And I would take that beautiful little daughter of ours, but you've brainwashed her. I need a child with a strong pack and good legs."

He was going to rape me, get me pregnant and then kidnap my baby? How sick is this guy? I then heard a voice do deadly calm that it made me have hope again.

"I suggest you leave my wife alone now James."

"Wife!?" James yelled at me, his breath in my face, "You got married to this cheap shit!"

"I did."I said vehemently.

"You BITCH!!!" He smacked me so hard I conked out against the wall. I don't remember what happened** next.**

**I might not be able to update! I have midterms and other crap that I need to do so see you l8r!**


	14. Grounded

23/03/2010 05:24:00

Hi everyone, no I am not dead. I am grounded. Ugh, I failed some stuff so I will be grounded until the end of April. Which is a long time from now. I really hope you guys can forgive me for elaving you guys by a thread, but I have already started writing the next chapter and the day my grounding is over is the day you will get a new chapter. I promise

With much love and apologies,

Your beloved fan-pire, MysticMoon24


End file.
